Brand New Day
by Azurite
Summary: Sick of all the pressures living in Nerima brings to her, Akane makes a radical decision, and decides to start anew... SPECIAL NOTE!
1. Runaway

A Brand New Day

Chapter One: Runaway  
A Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
By Azurite

Ranma ½ is (c) Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Viz, Kitty, etc. etc. I make no claim to the characters within, but the plot is mine!

Edits: 2/22/06 - Some spelling and grammar tweaks, center justification changed, fangirl Japanese removed

* * *

**_Early Evening, Tendo Training Hall and Dojo in Nerima, Tokyo_**

A shadowed figure rested against the doorframe of the Tendo household, staring in with a melancholy expression on her face as she watched the annual Christmas festivities ensue. They started at the same time they always did, but so much had changed. People had changed. Everything seemed different now.

"I'm on the outside looking in..." the girl whispered sadly to herself.

"Then why not go inside?" her companion, also hidden in the shadows, asked. The girl turned to him, the dim light from the dojo's Christmas tree partially lighting her face and hair. Dark tresses tied in a tight pigtail gleamed in the multi-colored light, and her normally light eyes were dark as she regarded the young man.

"I- I can't."

"If you stay outside forever, eventually, you'll never get in," the boy sighed. It was no use arguing with this girl; she won every fight without even trying. But the lights -the happiness everyone radiated- made him long for his own home, which he hadn't seen in nearly a year. He knew his companion was feeling the exact same way. Here she was -home- but it was so different from the home she had left eight months ago. She had changed. They had changed. Everything was different, and she was afraid to enter a world where she knew nothing.

"I miss them so much, Ryoga..." the girl whispered again, her voice beginning to shake with sobs. Ryoga quickly comforted the girl with a gentle embrace, and soothed her by stroking her hair. She cried into his shirt, and as the tears fell, she made a single wish. That somehow, some way, she'd be welcomed into their hearts again...

"It'll be all right, Akane..." Ryoga whispered, staring at the sky. He too, made a wish, on a shooting star. He hoped that her family would understand why she had run away. He hoped that the one person he knew she loved would still love her, like he had eight months ago. He hoped everything would just... turn out right.

* * *

**_Eight months previous. Approximately 3:25 AM in the Nerima ward of Tokyo, Japan_**

Akane couldn't sleep. She had tried everything. She had tried practicing kata, jogging several times around the block, and she'd even tried the warm milk, drowned in cinnamon, honey and a splash of vanilla. Yet she couldn't sleep.

Groaning for the umpteenth time that night (or morning, as it truly was), Akane pushed the covers off her legs and sat upright. She glanced out the window and saw the stars just starting to set. In a matter of hours, the sun would rise, and the moon would finish its trek across the sky. She sighed dolefully and looked out to the koi pond, which glimmered in the moonlight, its waters still.

This was a good as time as any to get up and start the day. She had no school and nothing important to worry about later in the day. Heck, maybe if she got ready fast enough, she'd be able to practice-make-perfect a breakfast for everyone _before_ Kasumi got up at her usual hour of 5:30.

Akane grabbed her clothes and rushed to the bathroom. She decided to save herself the trouble of drawing a bath; it would no doubt awaken someone, and the water would only get cold over the course of the morning. So Akane took a cold shower, washing and rinsing herself with the bucket and then drying with her favorite fuzzy towel. She dressed in a pair of loose fitting sweatpants and a long-sleeved, collared shirt, opened just barely at the neck to allow breathing room.

When she finished, it was already 4:00, but she wasn't feeling any more tired than she had when she had first woken. In fact, she felt energized and ready to start the day. But normally, her days started with Ranma getting knocked into the pond or something. _'But... that hasn't happened recently,'_ Akane remedied, slowly and quietly making her way downstairs.

She passed the hallway to the dojo and stared at it for a long while. A vision made the halls seem brighter, with colored streamers hanging from the ceiling. Red roses and white ribbons adorned every corner, tabletop, or doorway... the color of joy and festivity, and the color of death to the ties of a family - the colors of a wedding. Though this was a Western wedding, the traditional Japanese beliefs that certain colors and decorations brought ill luck were upheld.

As quickly as it had come, the vision vanished, and the hall was once again dark and bare. However, only a week before, it had been like that. A week before, Akane and Ranma had nearly married...

_Nearly._

The very thought shook Akane to the core, as she remembered with great detail what had led them to the event, and just why it hadn't gone through. Ranma hadn't made a decision between all his fiancées, and so they had interrupted in the worst possible way- right when Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo attempted a "surprise" wedding. The wedding was indefinitely postponed, leaving the two fiancées with mixed feelings about the whole ordeal.

Truth be told, Akane still didn't know for sure how Ranma felt. The best she had was what she **thought** she knew he felt... and even **that** was confusing. But she knew how she felt -though she'd never admit it, even if held at gunpoint. She was disappointed. Not just in herself and Ranma, but in everyone. More in herself than anyone else, but the way she lived life, everyone had a share of blame in the now-dubbed "wedding disaster". She had told Ranma that if he didn't marry her, he'd regret it. No, she was the one who'd regret it. She had regretted it minutes after, hours after, and now, a week after. She had wanted to finally settle down, end all the insanity that came with just being a "fiancée" and not Ranma's wife. Moreover, it would end all the fights for Ranma, the denials of her feelings... she'd finally be able to admit what she'd known in her heart for so long... that she **loved** him.

_'I can't take this anymore...'_ Akane thought to herself. Every minute was a painful reminder that hell would freeze over before Ranma would make up his mind. Every detail about the house -about the people **in** it- made Akane think more and more about the pain that came with every wood panel, every nail and tile.

_'I... I have to get out of here.'_ Akane walked blindly back upstairs, her eyes vacant. She knew what she was doing and why, and now that the thought was implanted in her brain, it wouldn't be freed for anything.

Akane slowly rooted her closet, cleaning it to the bone. She packed a camping bag with all her necessities, clothing, and gear. She put a few more layers of clothing on so she wouldn't be cold outside. She put the finishing touches on her room by removing all the pictures and placing them inside a drawer, save a few -one of her family, one of her friends, and one of Ranma. She placed these in a new leather-bound journal Nabiki had given her some time ago, a "little black book" of sorts. She remembered a few new pens and pencils, as well as a wallet, and some stationery. She doubted she'd ever write, but it helped to be prepared anyway.

She removed all the books from her case and put them inside her now-empty closet. She made her bed perfectly, as if Kasumi herself had spread the sheets and folded the blankets. Everything looked as if the room had barely been lived in. Casting a sad, yet satisfied look at her work, Akane picked up her pack and left her room. She hesitantly walked out to the patio, and cast a sad look at all the bedrooms on the second floor.

"Goodbye..." Akane whispered, and blew a gentle kiss up to the room where her fiancé slept. She turned her back on the dojo, and left the complex as the sun rose, and the hour struck 5:00.

* * *

**_Later..._**

"Hey, wake up Akane, it's... breakfast...?" Ranma poked his head into Akane's room, and suddenly noticed something was _very_ wrong. Had he somehow gone into the wrong room? No, here was Akane's nameplate on the door. Right next to Nabiki and Kasumi's room. Yet... it looked as though it had never been lived in. The furniture was clean and bare; the bookcases empty. The bed was freshly made, as if it had never been slept in, and the closest door was ajar slightly, to reveal nothing hanging on its racks.

"Uhm... Kasumi...!" Ranma managed, calling over his shoulder. The eldest Tendo daughter came up from behind Ranma and asked him what was the matter. When she saw his fixated gaze on the empty room, Kasumi uttered the only thing appropriate she could at the time.

"Oh. My."

* * *

Akane had taken a taxi out of Tokyo and asked the driver to drop her as close to the countryside as possible. She'd been wanderingfor the past several hours, and now she was in a forest of sorts. She was desperately hungry, but she realized that for food, the only thing she had packed were some dinky little non-perishables: chips, fruit bars, and a thermos of tea. She did, however, have all of her savings, and a lighter that was part of her emergency travel kit. She wandered a short distance until she found herself in a small village, with no distinguishing signs or postings. It was almost like Ryuzengawa, with the tiny town of Ryugenmachi, having only the necessities: a general store, a bathhouse, a small inn and tavern, and a bed and breakfast that looked more like an abandoned warehouse.

"Where am I now?" a loud voice cried, echoing off the buildings. Akane blinked twice and looked to the source of the shout, and saw birds flying up from the trees just outside the edge of town. A rustle of bushes, and a second later, a soiled, disheveled Ryoga emerged. He looked around hopelessly, and by some chance, his eyes met with Akane's. They simply stared at each other for a moment before Ryoga walked up to her slowly, and then spoke.

"Are you Akane Tendo?" Akane blinked again, her face a mask of surprise, and then blank as a sheet of paper. She should have known.

"Ryoga... what are... what are you doing here?" Ryoga blinked and then grinned, his sharp canines showing out of the corners of his lips.

"So it is you! I ... I don't even know where _here_ is, though..." Ryoga trailed off sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, and stared at his feet. It had been at least a week since he had come across civilization, and he desperately wanted a bath. Of course, even if Akane noticed, she was much too polite to say anything about it...

"Neither do I. But since you're here..." Akane began. Despite the fact that she had left Nerima to get away from all reminders of her painful life, Ryoga, one of her dear friends, was not as painful a reminder when Ranma wasn't out to get him -for reasons unknown. Just the thought of Ranma made Akane start to tremble, and she felt tears coming on. She bit her lip until she felt the coppery taste of blood in her mouth; she looked up at Ryoga with wavering eyes to see what he was going to say or do.

"Ehm, I sort of need to go to the bathhouse. I mean, you could..." Ryoga trailed off, unable to finish due to embarrassment. Akane also blushed lightly, and then nodded her assent. She wouldn't actually bathe; she had taken a bath just this morning, and despite all her travels, felt clean anyway. Perhaps Ryoga would agree to be her traveling companion; with his random travels, perhaps she could actually get some training or something done. Surely she wouldn't let her "running away" be for naught.

However, if she was to ask him, he first had to be clean and comfortable, she had to be fed, and he had to not wander off somewhere.

"Look, you go take a bath. I'll have some... er, breakfast, and then I'll meet you outside of the men's side. Think you can manage that?" Akane asked, smiling faintly. Ryoga nodded dumbly several times, and entered the bathhouse.

Because the atmosphere here in --wherever _here_ was-- wasn't as luxurious as Tokyo, Akane had to settle for getting a small snack at the restaurant and tavern. She felt very out of place, and rather uncomfortable with all the drunken men leering at her, but, she knew that if any of them tried anything, she'd be able to send them into the stratosphere with ease. They obviously weren't martial artists, and the few that did look close were so drunk, that, unless they were practioners of Drunk-Fu, wouldn't be able to stand up straight in a match.

After waiting a few minutes, Akane got her order: a small sandwich and a drink. She sniffed the drink to make sure it wasn't spiked or anything; she was relieved to find it clean. A kind woman who looked about Nodoka Saotome's age stood behind the counter, smiled, as if to assure Akane that she would take care of the troublemaking men if they did decide to hassle her.

Having gotten her order in a small bag and the drink in a plastic cup with lid, Akane waited outside the hathhouse. There was only one exit, so if Ryoga actually had the mind to _Bakansai Tenketsu_ through the floor, she'd be able to catch him by his trail of rumbles and upthrown dirt and rock. It was relatively sunny outside for this April day, when it was normally humid and rainy. Cherry blossom trees poked their bright pink blossoms through the evergreen trees, adding a bit of color to the otherwise drab scenery. But it seemed to suit the villagers just fine, as none of them looked in the least bored or upset with their surroundings.

"AH! A pervert!"

"I'm sorry!"

_BONK! CRASH! SMASH!_

Akane sighed. It seemed Ryoga had taken a wrong turn and somehow ended up in the Women's side. He needed to be able to fix that horrible sense of direction of his. It couldn't be permanent, could it? After all, it was just coincidence that both his mother and father had it (unless he was a product of a family marriage... Akane shuddered at the thought), so the gene had to be recessive somehow. Not that Akane desired to get into Ryoga's gene structure. But if guys could turn into girls, then there had to be a way to cure Ryoga's curse of bad direction. Maybe it had something to do with that bandana of his that never came off?

"Ryoga, are you all right?" Akane called into the bathhouse. After a minute of silence, a badly beaten Ryoga stumbled out of the building, covered in bruises (from rinsing buckets and soap bars hitting him, no doubt), but clean nonetheless.

"Didja 'nyone catfh the numba of dath busf?" Ryoga mumbled, and then collapsed into Akane's arms. Akane sighed, and dragged Ryoga on, outside of the town, where things might not be so dangerous.

* * *

**_Back in Nerima..._**

"Idiotidiotidiotidiotidiot IDI-OT!" Ranma repeated, yelling as he performed a choppy kata.

"Boy, your moves are becoming sharp and uneven! What's wrong with you?" Genma called from the corner. Genma knew it was a stupid question, since Akane had been missing without a trace for almost eight hours now, without word from Nabiki and Soun who were searching for her in her "usual haunts". Ranma was becoming more and more agitated. With one quick slice of his foot, he sawed straight through the dojo floor.

_'You shouldn't come with us, son. If Akane calls, or you find out anything, you should be the one to find out where she is. After all, you can get out of Nerima faster than either I or Nabiki can, if anyone does call.' _

It was Soun's foolish reasoning, Genma remembered, that had forced Ranma to stay at the dojo. But part of Genma agreed that his best friend was right. If someone did call about Akane, Ranma would want to be the first to know, so he could know where Akane had disappeared to. But it was now 1:00pm, and there was no word from either Nabiki or Soun, who had started searching at 7:00am. And no word from Akane herself, either. No note, no call... nothing. It was obvious this was getting to Ranma.

"I'm home!" a voice called out, causing Ranma to stop mid-kata and rush for the door like the hounds of hell were after him.

"Oh. It's you," Ranma mumbled unenthusiastically as Nabiki, looking incredibly weary, removed her shoes.

"Calm down, Ranma. You might give yourself a heart-attack if you get any more excited," Nabiki remarked sarcastically. Ranma simply rolled his eyes, and looked to either side of Nabiki to see for himself if Nabiki had found Akane. There was no one with her.

"I didn't find her," Nabiki said, a trace of sadness in her voice. She didn't quite understand what would have driven her sister to suddenly leave home without notice, warning, or any kind of message saying _why_.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Ranma bit back, the maliciousness and sarcasm in his voice greater than Nabiki would have anticipated. She gave him a cold stare and wordlessly headed toward the kitchen to speak with Kasumi.

"Any luck?" Kasumi asked. Nabiki shook her head wearily, and grabbed a box of graham crackers from one of the upper cabinets. Leaning against the counter top while Kasumi prepared a light lunch, she sighed.

"No word from Yuka or Sayuri?" Kasumi asked, methodically stirring the stew which was to be that day's lunch.

"They're still calling around, checking out the places I don't know about that Akane goes to when she's upset. But..." Nabiki looked off into the distance, watching Ranma as he continued practicing his choppy katas in the front yard. "I highly doubt she's still in Nerima."

"Why do you think that, Nabiki?" Kasumi asked, a worried tone creeping into her gentle voice. She was normally so oblivious to the outside world. Kasumi always seemed so cheery and happy, as if nothing could faze her, but it was obvious that, when it came to family, Kasumi had a weak spot.

"Because... she had almost everything with her. Even her camping gear is gone. I think all this craziness has finally got to her."

"Craziness?" Kasumi inquired, almost innocently.

"Oh, come off your high chair, Kasumi." Nabiki turned to her older sister and scowled. This time, Kasumi's sweet and innocent act was really bothering her. Normally, Nabiki could just shrug it off; everyone had his or her own quirks... but Kasumi was acting like there was no wrong in the world. She had been this way since Mother had...

"Akane is upset because stupid Ranma can't make up his stupid mind. She's had enough with the rivals, the hidden vendettas, the bimbos from who-knows-where, the magic potions, the evil demons, panty-thieves, curses and cross dressers. And you know what?" Nabiki continued, her voice on am increasing rise.

"What?" Kasumi asked, almost sounding afraid.

"I agree with her completely." Nabiki finished sorrowfully, chewing on the last of her cracker as she left the kitchen. Kasumi stared after her, the stew forgotten and boiling over into a gooey mess.

* * *

"Idiotidiotidiotidiot--IDIOT!" Ranma muttered to himself as he tried to focus and perform his katas. But for some reason, he couldn't do it. He wouldn't even admit it to himself, but he was afraid... worried, concerned, that something had happened to Akane. He had felt this a few times before. When Herb had attacked -and then when Saffron had nearly killed her!- he was so afraid that something had happened again, or that without him, Akane might become careless, and stray into the path of an enemy.

"Calling her an idiot isn't going to bring her back, you know." Nabiki's voice snapped Ranma back to reality, and he paused mid-kata. It was useless for him to even try and do katas now anyway. Without his emotions in check, he couldn't focus, and thus his balance, concentration and grace were all compromised.

"Besides that, you're the fool," Nabiki continued, her eyes narrowing into thin brown slits. Her own eyes were just a shade darker than Akane's, and more brown than her younger sister's near-hazel. He had seen the same look on Akane's face all too many times, after he had insulted her in some way.

_'She's right. **I'm **the idiot...'_ Ranma thought dismally. Aloud, he said, "How so?"

Nabiki sighed and sauntered over to Ranma, using the unchopped half of a wooden post to rest her elbow on.

"Please, Ranma. Spare me the dumb-boy act. I know how you feel about Akane, I've known for a long time. All this time, while things gradually get worse and worse, you string her and the others -one of them your own best friend, for God's sake- along, not solving your problems, but making them worse. Now, just like before, you might lose her, and for once, not to an enemy you can't fight... but to herself. Even if we don't find out where she's gone, I suggest you attempt to look. Because otherwise, you don't deserve to be called Akane's fiancé."

Nabiki scoffed and continued, "And you always tried to be better than her. Better at singing, better at martial arts, better at acting, her passion. You said you were built better too. That coming from a guy who's not even a guy, but a half-guy, half-**girl**! Akane's right, you must be proud of your fem-side. She always wanted to be best at something, just so you wouldn't be so cruel and sexist to her, but do you see? No! She's so much better than you at life though. At least she **knew** how she felt, and could admit it to herself."

Each word brought new pain and truth to Ranma; she was right, and he knew it. He was so stubborn, and he had lost the one thing he had grown to cherish and love, despite the abnormality of his life. And to who? He'd lost Akane to herself. He was horrible. He had spent all this time giving excuses.

_'How can I tell her how I feel when I'm not even a whole man? Why would she love some **freak** like me?'_

Excuses, excuses. That's all they were. They didn't make the problems go away; they just put them aside for a short time. And what good did they do him? None... nothing. He had lost. He was utterly defeated, and by the one woman he strived to love and protect if it cost him his own damn life. The one woman who made him act like a complete idiot... and she didn't even notice.

"Dammit..." Ranma whispered, fighting back tears.

For a moment, Nabiki was surprised. She hadn't expected his reaction to bring forth tears. This was Ranma, overconfident, stubborn and pig-headed Ranma Saotome. He knew nothing of emotions like pain, hurt and regret. Or at least Nabiki never thought he did. Mousse had told her about what happened at Jusendo... and how upset Ranma had been, thinking Akane was dead. Not upset. That was a drastic understatement. The understatement of the year, in fact.

Ranma, Mousse had said, had willingly punched himself when he'd accidentally insulted the "dead" Akane. And after she hadn't responded to his words for so long, Ranma had begun to cry, actually _cry_, into Akane's breast. It was if he had said to the world, _'To hell with martial arts and honor. Because of that, I've lost her, and I renounce all of it!'_ After all, a martial artist was never to show any weakness, and tenderness and love were considered the ultimate forms weakness. Ranma broke all the rules tenfold with his methods, his feelings, his ways. Through and through, he was still a good person... but Akane's "dying" had shook him to the core, and the damage was irreparable.

"Find my sister, little bro. I need her. You need her." Nabiki gestured with her hand to the newly-arrived Soun, in hysterical tears because he didn't find his 'baby girl.' "We all need her."

Ranma nodded derisively, and rushed into the house and upstairs to get his gear. Without a word to anyone, he left and began his search for Akane. She couldn't have gone far.

* * *

**_Somewhere in the woods..._**

"Ugh, where- where am I now...?" Ryoga mumbled, rubbing his sore head as he attempted to sit up. He was pushed back to the grassy ground by an unseen hand, and not having the strength to fight back, he complied.

"You should rest, Ryoga," a soft, feminine voice called to him. It was caring, and kind...

"A-Akane? Am I... am I in Nerima?" Ryoga murmured, closing his eyes as the bright sunlight shafting through the treetops glared at him.

"No... I don't know where we are..." Akane frowned. Why should it matter, anyway? As long as it wasn't Nerima, or Jusendo, or any other place filled with craziness. Obviously, Ryoga didn't remember meeting Akane in the small town a while back.

"But..." Ryoga mumbled, confused. Akane shushed him, and he willingly fell asleep under her watchful eyes. Akane sighed. This was going to be a long journey.

Ryoga awoke many hours later, under the night sky. A warm fire crackled nearby, and Akane sat on a rock, roasting something on a long branch. It smelled like meat. Ryoga sniffed twice. Beef jerky. He sat up, fumbling with the covers on his body that he didn't remember how they had gotten there. As his fuzzy memory came back to him, he recalled getting into the men's sideof the bathhouse, and then, when he tried to exit, he'd gone the wrong way. Then he was hit with an onrush of buckets and soap bars. Akane's sweet face looking concernedly at him, and then blackness. Vaguely, he remembered hearing her voice later, but had no visual to associate with the sound.

But how had Akane been wherever he was -if they weren't in Nerima? She herself had said...

"Oh, you're awake... want some food?" Akane held out the skewered meat to Ryoga, and then grinned blithely at his skeptic look. She knew what that look was. It was the same look she had seen on Ranma many times before he made some insulting remark about her cooking abilities- or lack thereof.

_'I won't think of that... that...'_ Akane thought angrily to herself. She had left _because_ of him, and wasn't going to be reminded of him in any way when she was so close to being away from that horrid life. All she wanted to do was start anew... sure, she would have her memories, but...

"It's safe," Akane said automatically, as if speaking outside of herself. "I just bought the raw meat from the town down there, and started cooking it. No spices, no sauces. Just plain meat." Ryoga took it and sniffed it carefully before eating it. He was glad Akane hadn't gotten pork or fish. Of course, Akane had no idea why he didn't like pork, but ever since the Mao Mo Lin "Ghost Cat" incident, he had been turned off fish.

Ryoga ate it tentatively, savoring the taste as he chewed. However, it seemed as the meat quickly became flavorless as millions of questions regarding Akane entered his mind. Why was she here? Here was obviously not Nerima, she had said that... and it was rather obvious, judging from the forest scenery.

"Akane..." Ryoga began, between bites of jerky. He noted quickly that he still wore soiled clothes; well, what was he to expect- that Akane would undress him, and wash his clothes? Just the thought colored the boy's cheeks a deep scarlet. He finally mustered the courage to look up at his companion; after all, she hadn't heard his thoughts. Suddenly seeing her in the firelight made Ryoga gasp a little; she looked so melancholy, and yet so...

_'Beautiful...'_ Ryoga thought to himself. _'Idiot! What's WRONG with you?'_ Ryoga cursed himself. He had Akari, so why was he...

Ryoga groaned mentally. It seemed that his battle with his heart was not yet over. And being so confused about women in the first place since getting cursed, he didn't really know which side to take. Sure, he liked Akari a lot... but the fact that she all of a sudden loved him just because he beat **her** pet pig and turned **into** a piglet... well, it kind of disturbed him. Of course, Akari was beautiful, sweet, and kind... but then, there was Akane. But Akane didn't know about his curse, and yet, she never doubted him. And she seemed to care for him so much... Akane, though she didn't know about his curse, never had a reason to doubt him and cared for him so much...

_'How can I think like that when--'_ Ryoga remembered it. How could he not? Jusendo. Akane... and Ranma. The wedding. Akane **wanted** to get married to Ranma. She **loved** Ranma. Suddenly, Ryoga didn't need to hear any reasons from Akane about why she was here. He knew. Though his sense of direction and wandering spirit came from genes or some such, Ryoga knew, from all his travels; someone who'd been hurt **had** to escape... somehow. Pain was unbearable sometimes, and only getting away from all the craziness that caused it made the pain dissapate.

"Can... can I stay with you, Ryoga? Please?" Akane asked. Over the past few minutes, she had tried not to think of all she left behind. She tried not to think of the people that needed her -at least a little bit. Then again, would they even miss her? Would Kasumi, Nabiki, Nodoka, Mr. Saotome, and her father even care? And... would Ranma?

Akane knew perfectly well why it was always Ranma's opinion of her that was foremost on her mind, but she really didn't want to admit it. Even without his presence harboring over her, it still felt strange to hear herself say that she...

_'That I love him...'_ Akane finished. She looked up again at Ryoga, and noticed that he seemed to be on the alert. She let her breathing quiet, and she too, listened. Somewhere in the distance, bushes rustled. The fire before them crackled. Using her foot, she quickly placed some dirt on top of the glowing embers and dying flames, and poured water on what small amount of heat was left. She continued to listen.

"A girl, you say?" came the distant echo from below, where the town was. There didn't seem to be a reply. Akane peered over the bushes lining the hilltop she and Ryoga were stationed at, and felt her heart come to a grinding slow.

_'R-Ranma! How did he...!'_ Part of Akane wanted to laugh... or cry, or scream in frustration, or run and hide. Another part wanted to be found. Akane didn't like any of her options very much, so withdrew from the bushes, a terrified and pale expression on her face.

"He's here, isn't he?" Ryoga muttered, clearing up his belongings. Akane nodded dumbly, still in shock from the fact that Ranma had FOUND her! How had he known which direction to go, and how had he caught up so fast?

_'Stupid... you were sitting here, doing nothing for the past god-knows-how-many hours.'_

"You want to go?" Ryoga asked, offering her his hand. Shakily, Akane took it, hoisting her bag on her back as she stood. She cast one longing, sad glance back in the direction Ranma was approaching from. No, she finally decided. No matter why he was here, or how he had found her, she had to get away. It wasn't fair to her, Akane reasoned, that Ranma could make her feel these things, and then dismiss them like they were nothing. Jusendo. The major battles. Everything... he always denied it... he could never come to terms with the fact that...!

Without looking back this time, Akane ran. If she couldn't find love, then she'd run away.

All of a sudden, Ryoga reached out and grabbed her hand. Akane nearly stopped and dragged Ryoga down with her, but ran when she realized why. Footsteps-- other than theirs-- running towards them. A pained cry--

"AKANE! AKANE!" It was Ranma. The inner turmoil surged up in Akane like a wave at high tide.

**_Go to him!_**

**_Run away!_**

**_Can't you hear his pain?_**

**_He'll just hurt you again!_**

Akane clutched her head with both hands, causing Ryoga to let go and stop.

"Akane," he began, softly to make sure the quickly approaching Ranma could not see or hear them, "are you sure you want to do this?" Run away? Hide from Ranma, when they both knew what she really felt for him?

"I-I have to..." Akane managed, her breathing labored.

"You have to **want** to..." Ryoga whispered, even softer than the first time. Ranma was close. His dark hair tied up in a pigtail was now visible from where they hid behind several trees and bushes. Akane's breath was sharp and quick as she watched her fiancé bend down and smell the extinguished flames.

"Not too long ago..." Ranma muttered, just barely loud enough for them to hear. She was around here somewhere, all right. He could sense her. Her aura, though supressed, was glowing mightily from some tiny space. But it was darting around... as if she were moving. It didn't seem possible, but...

_'Guess I gotta rely on my other senses, then,'_ Ranma figured. If Akane were truly hiding around here somewhere, he knew already that no amount of coaxing would bring her back. He had learned **that** much over the time he had spent in Nerima...

He sniffed. He looked absolutely ridiculous to Akane and Ryoga, both watching him from a shrouded darkness. He was sniffing the air like a rabbit. But unfortunately, however stupid he looked didn't matter-- he was coming right toward them.

"He can smell you," Ryoga hissed. Akane blushed in the darkness; she never would have thought that someone could track her by her scent. After all, she had been traveling for hours, and then sitting down in a dusty, dirty forest for even more hours. How could she possibly have a recognizable scent?

"Let's go," Akane whispered back. She had no intention of being found and dragged back to a home where all the craziness and unhappiness would set in again.

_Nobody said it would be easy. Nobody gives you guarantees. 'Cause a heart can always be broken, and there can be no loving without tears. _

Ryoga motioned for Akane to crawl, so she wouldn't rustle any bushes or be seen by standing up. He did the same, and within minutes, they got far away from the site where Ranma still searched futilely. They were long out of earshot when Ranma finally whispered, "Why, Akane? Don't you know that I... I love you?" He turned away and went back down the hill, dejected. It was obvious that even if she wasn't all that far away, she didn't want to be found.

Farther away, Ryoga and Akane sat up against the trunk of an old tree, waiting and listening to see if Ranma had followed them. He hadn't.

"Thank you." Akane whispered, smiling beautifully though a tear tracked down her face. Ryoga didn't exactly know how to respond, so he simply uttered, "Any time."

_Run away to a place where nobody knows. Run away- Gotta let this feeling go. Run away- if I can't find love, I'm gonna run away

* * *

_

End of Chapter One

Creds to Cher (THE) because those lyrics above are hers, from the song"Runaway" on the Believe CD. I may or may not use the rest in the next or future part.


	2. Bound by Blood

A Brand New DayA Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
By: Azurite  
Chapter Two: Bound By Blood  
Ranma is (c) Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Kitty, Fuji, Shounen Sunday, etc. etc. I make no claims to these characters, referred situations, etc. The plot line is the only thing that belongs to me.

* * *

**_A week later, somewhere in the woods_  
**

The week had passed uneventfully for Akane and Ryoga; she was too upset to tell Ryoga about her situation; he was too shy to ask. But the silence became unbearable for them one late afternoon when they stopped to make some lunch, and Ryoga finally blurted, "What happened?" Akane looked up at her companion with sadness filling her eyes, and thus, Ryoga needed no verbal answer.

* * *

_**Nerima ward, Tokyo, Japan**_

Ranma was restless. It had been four days since he had returned from the forested area where he SWORE he had felt Akane's presence only to have it disappear on him moments after he'd arrived. Since then, he'd barely had any sleep at all, for good reason. Not knowing why she ran away, or why she wanted to avoid him so much scared him.

Despite the fact they had never truly been "close," Ranma had thought that they were getting there. _'Maybe,'_ Ranma sighed as he turned in bed, _'Maybe she got impatient.'_

But he couldn't just dismiss the fact that she was missing. He had begged the Tendo family to let him continue searching, but for some odd reason, they all said no. They left the search up to the Japanese Missing Persons Bureau, and the police, who assured the family that they would find Akane in no time. But the search was still on, and there didn't seem to be any progress, or any clues.

Ranma felt horribly guilty. A small part of him thought he knew why Akane had run away -that she had had the right idea in doing so- but he couldn't lay his finger on it. It bothered him that he could do nothing about the whole situation, and that it was pretty much his fault. As Nabiki had phrased it, he needed her. Some void had formed in her absence, and it hurt like pain he'd never experienced before. This, Ranma realized, was what love was. It had so any facets he never could have imagined, and he wished he didn't have to. But now, here he was, in the face of reality, and he couldn't deny how he felt, or why Akane ran away. It seemed everyone knew, but no one wanted to say.

_'Be careful out there... Akane.'_ Ranma thought to himself, staring out at the starry sky through the bedroom window.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

"Do we even know where we're going?" Akane asked one day, shifting the weight of her rucksack from one side to the other.

"I... I thought you had someplace in mind," Ryoga managed quietly. He had assumed why Akane left Nerima, with no apparent desire to return; it was the same reason he had left Nerima all number of times before -when his heart had been broken by truth. Apparently, she could no longer take the denial of Ranma's feelings, despite how obvious they had grown over the past year or so. Ranma held honor on a pedestal: his cure. The only way to regain his family's honor was to be cured, and that mattered to him more than anything- or anybody.

"I don't know. I mean, I always thought it must be so intriguing, to end up someplace you've never been before, without even trying."

"It's a curse," Ryoga seethed under his breath, his eyes dark. He couldn't blame Ranma for his poor sense of direction, but his own curse... it was tearing a hole open in his heart. He either had to find a way to get away from Akane, or muster up the courage to finally tell her how he felt. Neither seemed very appetizing at the moment. Especially considering he still couldn't sort through his feelings for Akari...

"Maybe we should stop, just for a while," Akane suggested. She set her stuff down and rested against a tree, her eyes closed.

"Good idea. Maybe I'll... wash up," Ryoga muttered to himself. Akane looked like she was already sleeping peacefully under the shade of the trees.

He went to a nearby creek, babbling burbles of clear water. It was a beautiful day, sunny and cool. Part of him wondered where he was, but it didn't really matter anyway. His house was home to no one but himself. He admitted to himself that he missed Checkers and her puppies, but she was very intelligent and could take care of herself. Besides, the only place even close to home was Nerima. Where Akane **usually** was. But now she was here. With him.

_'I... I have to tell her how I feel. And the curse... if she finds out on her own--'_ The next thing Ryoga knew, a gust of strong wind blew water right into his face-- and before his terrified eyes could register the change, he caught sight of Akane walking into the clearing. He let out a very appropriate squeal, caught in his own clothes and tangled in a bandana.

"R-Ryoga...?" Akane murmured, her hand flying to her mouth in surprise. Then all of a sudden, like something she should have known -that was hidden in the depths of her mind- it came to her.

When P-chan and Ryoga both had that 'Mark of the Gods'... Ranma tried to hide it from her, and when he finally thought she had discovered the curse, she had...

_'How could I have been so blind?'_ Akane thought, staring between the gaps of her fingers as she ran them through her hair. EVERYTHING made sense now. How Ranma and Ryoga got into fights more often, and it was never over those stupid things of the past. That was it-- Ryoga blamed Ranma for his curse. Ryoga hated Ranma because he...

_'But I can't go back. Even if Ryoga never told me, he had a good reason. He knew what happened to Ranma when I found out about **HIS** curse. Ryoga's one of my dearest friends, and the only one I have with me now. I can't... I can't turn my back on him. Maybe... maybe I can help him, where I couldn't help Ranma.'_

"Ryoga, let's get you some hot water, hmm?" Akane picked up the wide-eyed piglet, Ryoga's clothes, and went back to what was to be their campsite for the evening. Dusk began to settle over the peaceful area, and they made their home for the night. Akane quickly heated some water, and let it cool enough for Ryoga to stand. Seeing as there was no way for 'P-chan' to pour the water on himself, Akane put the warm liquid into a thermos, then poured it on the astonished piglet.

Akane averted her gaze seconds after Ryoga reverted back into human form, a blush staining her cheeks as she caught sight of Ryoga's naked skin. She certainly wasn't as red as the time she had seen Ranma naked, but...

_'Think about something else!'_ Akane yelled at herself mentally. Every incident came back to her in a mad rush as Ryoga dressed. He saw her vacant gaze shift back and forth at nothing, obviously remembering something.

"I-I'm so sorry Akane. I should have..." Ryoga began, not even daring to lay his hand on her shoulder. But she made no response, not even a physical one.

Akane suddenly remembered the time everyone had gotten possessed by that ancient demon... Ryoga had also been possessed. Kasumi had told her what Ryoga had said, seconds after Ranma landed back at the dojo and ran upstairs.

"Heh heh... Akane's in the bath, huh? Maybe I'll **_join_** her..."

_ 'The demon would have... if it hadn't been for his curse, I could have been raped. And... Ranma knew. Ranma wanted to help me, not... peep on me.'_

"Ryoga..." Akane started, turning to him and smiling wanely, "It's okay." She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. But there were so many events she needed to sort out, so many things she needed to decide.

"But..." She saw Ryoga's growing smile begin to slip away in fear, and she reassured him yet again with a smile. "I think I need to take a little walk, and get used to all this. I mean..."

"Say no more. I'll... fix dinner. Just make sure you don't get lost." Ryoga smiled, his canines showing, and Akane hesitantly smiled back. She made sure all her things were in one place and secure before she walked beyond the creek.

After a few minutes, Akane found herself on a beautiful open cliff, with the wide ocean below. The beach below was rocky and small, hardly the type people flocked to during the summer. The moon rose while the sun continued its trek down into the Western sky, casting a glorious rainbow of orange and red hues high above.

Akane found a rock not too close to the edge and sat back on it, staring up at the sky. She sighed deeply, and inhaled the fresh woodland air. As the sky darkened to a deep indigo, the stars began to twinkle into sight. As Akane was rather distant from any cities, she could easily see the stars as they twinkled into sight. Normally, stars were few and far between in Tokyo; everything was shrouded by tall buildings, heavy clouds, or pollution. It wasn't so bad that the sky was an ugly brown or green; in fact, pollution was controlled in Tokyo rather well.

"I don't believe it..." Akane sighed, shaking her head. Amazingly, Ryoga was almost like the brother she never had. But Akane knew how he truly felt about her; his feelings were rather obvious. There were so many incidents when he tried to tell her, and Akane always thought it sort of boyishly cute how he never got the words out. There had been a few times when she wanted to apologize to him for all of the messes they always got stuck in.

Ranma, dressing up as Ryoga's "fiancée." Ranma, pretending to be Ryoga's sister. Though Akane was angered by Ranma's constant interruptions, part of her appreciated how he 'saved' her from Ryoga's misguided, but sincere advances. But now, now that she knew everything... was he really helping her? What was Ranma to gain from getting Ryoga to stay away from her? What was more, why did he never explain his actions? Why did he--?

When Ryoga was under Mao Mo Lin's influence, and he had asked Akane to marry him, Ranma had acted very strange.

* * *

_**Not all that long ago...**_

"Whatever you decide, it has nothing to do with me. But, I ask that you..." Ranma-chan trailed off, unable to meet Akane's gaze. Akane peered at her fiancé in wonder. But before she could ask what Ranma meant, her friends Yuka and Sayuri appeared in the rooftop stairwell, and when Akane turned around again, Ranma-chan was gone. Akane was left with a worried, confused feeling.

After she came home, an over-eager, still-odd-acting Ryoga greeted her-- by pouncing her and flattening her to the floor. The next thing Akane knew, Ryoga's lips were on hers, and she screamed.

* * *

"Ranma, he- he saved me from..."

Though Akane had some bitter memories toward Ryoga, they were outweighed by the thoughts that made her regret not realizing the truth about his curse sooner. How many times had he nearly taken advantage of her? There were times that she had fondled P-chan, her pet, telling him all her secrets. Akane couldn't possibly love someone who had betrayed her trust. But... she couldn't just be cold and heartless, and forget about someone who had saved her life, helped her realize so many things, on so many occasions.

Sighing again, Akane knew she had to forgive and forget, or be a worse person for it. But Ryoga's curse, like any of the others, was something not to forget. It had to be helped, it had to be...

Suddenly, there was a loud cracking noise, and Akane stood. She noted a faint golden light from near the cliff, and she rose to investigate it. She prayed within her soul not to have anything interrupt this peace she was just beginning to enjoy. She supposed she'd eventually regret the lack of action, of adventure. But she promised herself she'd never miss the pain. The heartache that came with all the action. The anticipation of an answer that would never come. It just hurt too much.

The moment Akane reached the cliff's edge, the light vanished. But it intrigued her too much to just ignore itShe supposed it would be better not to tell Ryoga, and have him get lost trying to find her. She looked down carefully for a handhold, and then slowly made her way to the rocky beach below.

* * *

_**Nerima**_

Days passed. Akane was still gone, with no sign of ever returning or even notifying anyone. Since 48 hours had passed, everyone in the household agreed to contact the police. The police searched the house and found nothing of relevance, which angered Ranma even more. He told them everything he knew, and they took it like a ham sandwich.

For once, the idea didn't make him think of...

_'RYOGA!'_ Ranma thought angrily. He hadn't been seen. Not since before Akane had left. Dammit, if he had something to do with this...! Ranma rose from his sitting position and left the house without a word to anyone.

Even if Akane WASN'T with Ryoga, he would show up here sooner or later. He **had** to.

* * *

_**Earlier...**_

"We've turned the case over to the Missing Person's Agency, Mr. Tendo. We're sorry we couldn't help you further." The officer nodded to acknowledge his apology was finished, and bowed slightly at the hip. Soun Tendo thanked him briefly and quietly, not sobbing for once. The officer put his hat on his head and quietly left the household, followed by other officers who had just completed their questioning of the other Tendo Dojo household members.

Nabiki angrily stared after the officers while Kasumi whispered something over and over again.

"They could have done something more," Nabiki stated angrily, before she stomped upstairs.

Kasumi left their group silently, heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Though Akane had been missing for two days, even Kasumi couldn't seem to help but make the extra serving every time she prepared food for the family. Tonight wouldn't be any different.

Ranma hadn't spoken since he got back from finding nothing where he knew he should have found Akane. This made his state of mind no better. He kept silent, and it remained this way, even after the MPA took over. It made no difference either way. She was still gone.

* * *

Akane slowly climbed down the cliffside, desperately trying to see through the growing darkness for another handhold. 

The next thing she knew, absolute darkness surrounded her, and her foot slipped. She was clinging desperately to a single protruding rock, and dangling like a fish on a line.

"RYOGA!"

To her amazement, Ryoga arrived within seconds, grunting as he attempted to pull her up by her arm. A bright, golden light suddenly blinded the fanged martial artist. As the brightness intensified, he could hardly hang on to Akane. She was being pulled down by some incredible force, and Ryoga, despite his incredible strength, couldn't hang on any longer.

"A-Akane..." he gritted, sliding along the dirt cliff top.

"Please..." Akane whimpered suddenly. This was the second time something like this had happened, or at least, something this intense, something so life-threatening...

"I won't let you go!" Ryoga bit his lip as he continued sliding. He'd go down with her if it meant breaking her fall. She meant too much to him for him to let go...

The light grew, the strength of it all pulled them both down, and Ryoga slid off the face of the cliff, Akane pinned to his chest as he held her securely against him. The two plummeted towards the jagged rocks below as the golden light sank into the inky waves.

* * *

"What...?" Akane blinked a few times and opened her eyes fully. She felt as though she were floating on water. But, Akane amended mentally, she had never learned how to swim well enough to know how to float. But still, the feelings flowing through her body were amazing. As her sense of touch was restored to her, she realized that her arms were still around Ryoga, and his around her.

"Ryoga! Hey, Ryoga, wake up!" Akane lifted one hand to pat him gently on the cheek, and he awoke. His green eyes fluttered and finally rested on Akane, and he stared at her with relief painted over his handsome features.

"Thank god..." Ryoga murmured as he pulled Akane closer to him. Akane hugged him back, glad that they were alive... wherever they were. She only felt slightly uncomfortable in his embrace, but it was warm and safe, and that was all Akane wanted and needed at the moment.

"Where... where are we?" Akane murmured, finally looking around. It seemed as they were underwater, encased in a sort of glowing, golden bubble. It didn't appear to be moving in any particular direction, nor did the surface of the bubble flinch as they tapped its walls. Suddenly, a beam of light appeared from thin air, and both Akane and Ryoga's grips tightened, the two of them unsure of what might happen next.

"Ryoga-kun. Akane-san." The voice was feminine and youthful, and when a tiny slender figure matching the voice appeared, she was the picture of a goddess. Bright wings adorned her back, clear and shimmering as the walls of the bubble. Her dress was that of a finely embroidered kimono, and her hair was long and black, falling down her back in a straight cascade. Her eyes were a gentle brown, her lips a soft pink.

Before she said any more, Akane and Ryoga both murmured her name aloud:

"Amaterasu-sama..."

The image of Japanese beauty smiled at them, clutching as they were onto each other after being hurled off a cliffside near a rocky beach.

"Yes, that's right. You two are probably wondering why you're here..." Amaterasu smiled slightly, her brown eyes thinning into curves, "Or where here is." The two nodded dumbly, still amazed that they were seeing a goddess.

"There is something about you two, something very special," Amaterasu began, watching as the two teenagers relaxed, but just barely, as she spoke. Above, below, and to the sides of them, one could see the ocean crashing with all its might at high tide. They, however, were protected in a beautiful golden bubble, with sheer walls that seemed impenetrable.

"You two share a bond unlike what any of the gods have seen before." This statement caused Ryoga and Akane to look at each other in surprise. Them? A bond?

"We... we do?" Akane stuttered, trying to make sense of it all. All she had done was seen a golden light, and followed it. It disappeared, and she had nearly slipped off the cliff, but Ryoga saved her. Then, the next thing they both knew, they were both careening off the cliffside, and they were immersed in blinding golden light.

"Yes. It is quite unlike most relationships-- you two aren't friends, but aren't lovers," Amaterasu said, a puzzled expression on her face.

"But... we are friends!" Ryoga stuttered. This wasn't making much sense to him. They were in a golden bubble, talking to a floating fairy, and Akane was in his arms. It had to be a dream.

"Then..." Amaterasu began, blinking in surprise, "Why are you in love with her?"

Akane suddenly went numb and the arms that she'd wrapped around Ryoga went slack. For a moment, Akane feared that by letting go, she was resigning herself to falling into the inky waves below, but she remained standing upright.

"Ryoga...?" she muttered. She had always suspected that Ryoga had a kind of crush on her, but to hear from a goddess that he was **in love** with her? It was the kind of burden she didn't want to have right now, especially since she was trying to get away from all the messy problems that love brought with it.

"It's true," Ryoga admitted hoarsely after a moment. "I- I do love you, Akane. But I know how much he means to you, and I've stopped trying to question --or fight that," he explained softly.

Silence reigned in the golden globe for a few moments before the miniaturized goddess spoke again.

"That's what makes your relationship so special, Akane, Ryoga. Both of you love each other, in one way or another, but it isn't intimate love. It's the very rare kind of sibling love. Hmph... like the kind of like Susano and myself, except he's a..." Amaterasu stopped herself before she cursed in front of two of her subjects, who were looking at her with half-smiles on their faces.

"But I wouldn't be here, speaking to you now, unless your relationship had some greater significance. Both of you have been through quite a lot, but you both still have desires within you that must be satisfied, or your souls will never find peace. There is a way to get what you want, but you will have to sacrifice something for it."

"What would we have to sacrifice?" Akane asked softly, allowing herself to hold Ryoga once more. His touch was comforting and warm, like a brother's should be. She sort of liked that idea. Ryoga, her brother.

She smiled.

"Your privacy, for one," Amaterasu tried to grin. "You two would be linked through a bond only you can see. It will be marked on you both physically and mentally."

"The Mark of The Gods...?" Ryoga muttered, embarrassed by the memory. Akane stifled a sudden laugh, remembering the incident. In fact, she had been thinking about that very event before... before all of this had happened.

"Oh goodness, no. Those martial arts calligraphers are just strange. They must have descended from Warufudake or some other God of Pranks and the like. Trust me, the real mark of the gods doesn't look like a face licking itself," Amaterasu reassured them with a smile.

"Are you prepared? Your journey will be a dangerous one, but I believe you two can survive this, so I am ready to bless you with the bonds you will need," Amaterasu spoke seriously, the beautiful smile having faded from her face.

Ryoga and Akane looked at each other, and both inhaled deeply.

"I'm ready," they both said at the same time.

Amaterasu smiled once more.

"I'm pleased. I'll watch over you, but please take care of yourselves anyway." She brought one graceful hand into the air, her form glowing a bright golden color. Suddenly, pain streaked through Akane and Ryoga's right arms, and they both winced as a ribbon of blood shot up into the air.

The next thing both of them knew, they were lying, clinging to each other, back at their campsite. Nothing looked the least bit disturbed, and the fire blazed warmly. Their arms still throbbed, but, as they got up to examine them, they were wrapped up with gold-colored fabric. There were rolls of the stuff surrounding them, and both Akane and Ryoga slowly packed them away, safe in their bags.

"I don't really get it," Akane finally muttered, pressing her fingers against her newest wound. Blood didn't seep through the seemingly magical fabric, so she tested her nerve reactions instead. Her fingers all seemed to work, and she wasn't feeling the least bit dizzy.

"Me neither. But... I know something more," Ryoga said softly.

"Really? What?" Akane asked, her curiousity piqued. Ryoga looked at her a few moments before scooting closer to her. Akane didn't feel quite as uncomfortable as she would have before, because the knowledge that Ryoga and her were like brother and sister was like a sort of barrier.

A voice whispered in their minds, not Amaterasu's, or either of their own, but a melodious, haunting voice:

_Bound By Blood  
As Family  
Sister For You;  
Brother For Me.  
Bound Together  
For Eternity..._

However, the next thing Akane knew, Ryoga's lips were pressed against hers. His eyes were closed, but his expression betrayed nothing of his realization: this would be the only time he'd be able to do this, ever.

He pulled away what seemed almost too soon for Akane, who had been startled by the gesture in the first place. She wasn't angered by it; rather, she understood his reasons.

"Good night, sister," Ryoga murmured softly before falling asleep contentedly in his sleeping bag.

Akane brushed her fingers against her lips and blinked a few times before following suit and going to sleep in her sleeping bag, warm and contented.

* * *

In Akane's dream, she was with everyone again, smiling and happy. Her father was there, her mother, even Ranma, and his parents. She was at peace with Ukyo and Shampoo, and Cologne and Mousse were there as well. Everyone seemed so happy, laughing and clinking their glasses. It appeared to be some sort of celebration, as there were paper laterns hanging everywhere, streamers, and a large cake. 

With a sinking sensation, Akane realized what half the scene was of. The wedding, the way she had wanted it to be.

The other half was her fears, and what had really ended up happening: Flashes of Jusendo, the bird-people of Mount Phoenix, and of Saffron's burning gaze, of Ranma's horrified face as she turned the Kinjakan, and her body heat went up by almost 200 degrees. So many events when her vision went black, and the next thing she saw was him.

_'He always protects me. But I saved him that time, and he denied the fact... that he needed me just as much as I need him... I'm never actually able to protect anybody... and... I need him. But... he needs a cure more than he needs me,'_ Akane thought sadly, remembering how she'd forced herself to tell Ranma that there was Nannichuan.

He hadn't cared about how beautiful she was anymore, or the wedding, and why he'd regret it if he didn't go through with it- there was only his cure. Akane felt her heart break as this knowledge came to her, and she settled into a pain-filled, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**And that, as they say, is that. For this chapter, anyway. If you couldn't tell by now, the story title was inspired by Sting's "A Brand New Day," while the previous chapter came from Cher's "Runaway." Music plays a large part in the inspiration of scenes for this fic, but it's not a songfic. If you're interested in knowing what songs inspire what, check out my website.  
**


	3. Travels

A Brand New Day

A Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
Chapter 3: Travels

Ranma is (c) Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Kitty, Fuji, Shounen Sunday, etc. etc. I make no claims to these characters, referred situations, etc. The plot line is the only thing that belongs to me.

* * *

**_Nerima, Tokyo, Japan - Six Days After Akane's Disappearance_**

Ranma had had no luck trying to find Ryoga, or any clue as to when he had last been seen, or in what direction the Eternally Lost Boy was last headed in. He had even gone to the trouble of talking to Ukyo and Shampoo (something he wasn't too keen on doing since the wedding incident), but no one had seen Ryoga **_or_** Akane.

Both of Ranma's former fiancées were a little flustered by the fact that they had been under suspicion by the police for Akane's disappearance. A while after the search started, they concluded the same thing Ranma and the Tendo family thought all along: Akane had gotten fed up and left. Run away. But there were no hard feelings against Ranma.

Shampoo was a quieter, more reserved person now. She knew that, no matter what law Amazons had in China, she couldn't be Ranma's fiancée. She was glad to have gained the few friendships she had; they meant the world to her, especially if, without her pride as an Amazon warrior, and with a curse, she wasn't as important to the council.

Ukyo had heard from Mousse and Nabiki the entire story of how Ranma had saved Akane, and how she had saved him by sacrificing her life. By all rights, she was supposed to be dead, but Ranma brought her back. Ukyo knew then, after they came back, what she had always known in the back of her mind- Ranma loved Akane, for reasons that could not be explained or understood. It was wrong to question it, though, so she didn't. Ukyo supposed that she was content with life as it was.

But now Akane was gone, Ranma was a husk of a person, and Ukyo needed to be there for him.

* * *

_**Over a month later...**_

"We... haven't found anything to support your theories... we've been unable to find anything..."

Ranma only heard snippets of the conversation. Soun was the only one being talked to by the representative from the Missing Persons Bureau.

He knew it should be him in there, but he also knew that it would only be bad news, or else Akane would be with him now- back here, at home, where she belonged.

Ranma didn't know how he felt.

He doubted he could have done better, doubted he could have changed Akane's mind, had he been able to go back.

He had thought of that. He had thought of going after Happosai and stealing the Nanban mirror. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized it was more important to find Akane in the here and now.

If he didn't know **now **why Akane had left, he doubted simply by going back in time, he'd prevent her from leaving. It wasn't enough that he -that he loved her, he supposed. And as he saw Soun's expression fall, it wasn't enough for **him** to know. Akane was the one who needed to know.

Ranma didn't ask any questions, so after all was said and done, and Soun told Nabiki of the results of the bureau's search, Nabiki told Ranma in a low tone that they were giving up the search. It had been more than a month now. The police searched for almost two weeks before relinquishing the case to the Missing Persons Bureau. The MPB had their finest agents all over Tokyo, all over Japan: anywhere where a nearly seventeen-year-old girl might go if she were in distress.

There was no sign of her anywhere.

Every yen Nabiki had, she put into the search. Friends of the family, even Shampoo and Ukyo donated what they could to help the Tendos find their youngest daughter. But none of it was of any use.

Even the calm and collected Nabiki was beyond distraught and upset now- she had lost millions of yen that had taken her months to accumulate and organize.

Ukyo and Shampoo were forced to work every day and night, with little sleep, to make up for their losses. But no one seemed particularly bitter about it.

Lately, Ukyo was the only one who even hung around the black cloud that was Ranma lately.

Oddly enough, Akane had been something akin to his lifesource, his only reason to defend his honor, defy his curse, become more than what he was, regardless of form or gender. But Ukyo -his best friend- was the only one there for him. She was the only one who understood how much it hurt to lose someone.

Furinkan was bleak every day. There were no more fights. Ranma, lacking any motivation to go anywhere else, becamea quiet, respectful student. He wore his uniform. He obeyed the rules. It perturbed the Principal and Kuno to say the least.

It miffed Kodachi, who showed up at Furinkan for her usual schemes. At first, the gymnastics team forfeited every game without their beloved Akane to play for them, but soon, they grew purposefully stronger in her name. The most recent day Kodachi came to Furinkan was the last day she came to Furinkan at all. She lost the match fair and square, and without Akane representing the Furinkan rhythmic gymnastics team. She never showed her face again on Furinkan grounds.

From then on, Ranma avoided changing forms when he could help it, and he became the picture of a perfect Japanese student. Ukyo silently put up with Ranma's newfound sulky demeanor, while Shampoo no longer approached him unless he came up to her first. Everything seemed to have settled into an odd kind of quiet normalcy.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

"Wow... we finally made it," the girl murmured to her companion. The young man beside her nodded in awe, looking happy beyond expression, but unable to speak. Both wore dark green sweatpants with laces keeping them tight from the calf down, yellow shirts, and rubber-soled slippers. The girl's hair fell almost to her shoulders in soft, blue-black waves, the result of being undone from a tight pigtail she had worn for many weeks.

"Go on, nothing's stopping you," the girl smiled at her male companion.

"Yeah," he grimaced, "Nothing but the risk of falling in one and turning into something worse than a black piglet."

"Oh posh. I always thought P-chan was cute." Akane laughed, tying her hair up in its now-usual mini pigtail. Ryoga scoffed sarcastically and walked carefully toward the Guide's home.

Akane stared up at Mount Phoenix with a vacant, shimmering look in her eyes. She had never wanted to return to this place. There was a spring here, in her name. If she were to somehow, get accidentally cursed... at least she had the partial comfort that she could easily get cured.

_'Ranma...'_ Akane thought. The last time they were here...

* * *

_**Several months ago.**_

Rain fell in sheets, coming down, wave after wave.

Ranma Saotome, in his female form, stood staring at the flooding of all the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo.

Huddled under an overhanging rock, were the other cursed ones: His father, Genma Saotome; his sometimes-friend, Ryoga Hibiki; his fiancée-by-title, Shampoo; Mousse, her beloved, from the same Amazon tribe.

All, at one time, had been enemies, but for a single purpose, they came together. For a cure to their "curses". But now, as Ranma stood, only in her dark tanktop and sweats, getting soaked, did she realize the full impact of what she had done.

The Springs were restored. Akane was alive. Cures or no, the springs would eventually settle out, but Ranma and the others would be back to where they started from, almost a year ago.

But now, Akane knew the truth. She knew how he felt. God, he loved her more than a curse, more than this nameless form he gained when wet with cold.

Now, after everything, she knew. But still...

A very small part of him regretted not curing himself when he had the chance. But all that REALLY mattered, in the end, was that she was alive. But Ranma knew, he _knew_ that he'd forget, knew that he'd take her for granted.

And boy, did he.

There she was, standing before him like some angel on high. Swathed in a beautiful white wedding gown, adorned with white flowers on her veil and all over her gown... She was so... beautiful. Ranma could hear his heart beating at a pace inhuman, and he was sure she could hear it too.

He knew he was blushing as red as a ripe tomato, but he didn't care. He didn't fully understand why she was dressed up for this, **this!**- another planned, staged wedding. He was angry that he would never get the chance to **propose** to her, at the rate their parents acted. But... none of that mattered, not now. But she wasn't drugged like the last time- she was in this willingly. Did she... did this mean-?

"W-What's going on here?" The very question, that very tone, sealed the day's fate. It ended his one possible moment of happiness. It caused the end of everything that could mean happiness to him. It caused her to leave him. Every millisecond was one too long.

* * *

_**Nerima, Tokyo**_

Ranma blinked. He... he swore he had just seen...

_'Jusenkyo? Maybe...'_

But it was impossible. How could Akane have gotten to mainland China? Why would she have even gone there? He had seen the misted valley of Jusenkyo, the Legendary Training Grounds. He had seen the shadow of Mount Phoenix.

And people in flight.

Everything they had gone through, coming back in a mad rush. Regrets, pain, and losing her... _again!_

Ranma clutched his forehead in sudden agony, both mental and physical. It felt like a tremendous migraine, but this time, it wasn't from getting knocked upside the head by a fierce punch or a rock in the pond. This time, the pain stemmed from the emotional turmoil that wouldn't leave him.

"Ranma...?" Kasumi popped her head in Ranma's room, and saw him doubled over in pain. "Oh no! Nabiki! Call a doctor, immediately!" Ranma's pain intensified for reasons beyond his knowledge, and he collapsed into the sweet lull of blackness.

* * *

_**Jusenkyo, China**_

Akane shook her head and followed Ryoga. The Guide was nowhere to be found, nor was his daughter Plum. However, there was a somewhat faded guide to the pools.

"Are you sure we should risk it?" Akane asked doubtfully.

"Well, if worse comes to worse, I can always jump in every spring." Ryoga laughed, taking the paper with him.

Unknowingly, he also picked up a small booklet written in Japanese, labeled 'Jusenkyo' in gold characters.

"Oh sure, and end up like Taro, huh?" Akane grinned. Ryoga lost his grin at the mention of 'Pantyhose Taro' and then gave the things he held to Akane.

"Hey," she said quietly, motioning to Ryoga's right arm, where some faded gold cloth was wrapped, "It's coming off."

"Yours too." Ryoga said. The two moved closer together and each tied each other's wristbands. If anyone else had witnessed the two then and there, they would have seen the remnants of a scar on both of their right arms, a slender, straight line traveling from their wrists to near their elbow.

"So," Akane said, finishing tying Ryoga's band, "Think if I cursed myself with my own form, would I still have this?"

Ryoga didn't smile.

"Wait a minute, what's this?" Akane found the book that Ryoga had accidentally grabbed and started to read it. "Oh my god. Ryoga... look at this." Akane motioned for her companion to come at look at her findings:

"'The valley of the cursed springs, Jusenkyo, is home to **more** than cursed springs. The water of the springs feeds the Phoenix people atop the mountain that shares their name. Jusenkyo itself is more than just cursed springs, as well. The springs themselves, over millennia old, and not fully known in origin, are sentient.'"

"Sentient? You mean... ALIVE?" Ryoga stuttered, staring at the springs in astonishment, half-expecting a spring nymph to appear and talk to them.

"'The springs record who drowned there last, as well as those cursed in their waters.' Almost like magic water, I guess. You know, those kind of fortune-telling pools they talk about in legends," Akane said, tapping a finger to her chin.

"Hmm, this way, we can figure out what drowned in each spring last, right?" Akane said, dragging Ryoga along by his arm. They reached a spring that looked close to what the map said was the "Spring of the Drowned Man."

"Cursed Spring," Akane began melodramatically, "Show us what drowned here last."

The pool rippled suddenly, though no wind was present. It showed a young man, short haired, with deep green eyes. Had it not been for his slightly lighter skin coloring, he would have looked like Ryoga!

"So this is the Spring of the Drowned Man! Ryoga... your curse can be cured!"

"But... you said it was sentient! Are you sure the spring would want me to be cured?"

"I don't know..." Akane began softly. Maybe it would be too forgiving to get the water Ranma needed for his cure... but after all he'd been through, he deserved it just as much as Ryoga did.

"Cursed Spring, can you tell us who will be the next to be cured by your waters?"

Again, the waters rippled, and an unmistakeable form-- that of Ranma Saotome was shown in the water. Akane sighed heavily and shook her head at Ryoga.

"We can get the water for you, but it won't have any effect until Ranma gets cured."

"So, does that mean he's still following us- or that we have to bring the water to him?"

"I think..." Akane looked at Ryoga; her forlorn glance told him everything. This water, this cure, it was their redemption. They had been through so much getting here...

"Come on. Let's see if the Guide's around here somewhere, and we can use a few containers to get cures for everyone." Akane said, motioning towards Ryoga. He followed her as she went around a bend in the mountainous area.

He briefly wondered why, after everything they had been through, Akane was still so nice. She seemed to hold all the cursed ones in such high regard. Namely, Ryoga grimaced, Ranma. They never talked about him, but it was easy to see when she was thinking about him.

"Akane... wait. I'll go find the guide, and you can start mapping out where all the springs are," Ryoga said. Akane looked at him a little skeptically, as they had only improved his sense of direction a little bit. He paid much closer attention to maps and signs now, and was easily able to go in the direction people **told** him to. However, she nodded silently and went back to the springs.

When she reached the Spring of Drowned Man, she looked at it wonderingly.

"I wonder if it can show me who's going to get cursed next... it may help us warn people." Akane murmured. The water looked as if it were going to show her another face, but the movement halted suddenly. Akane looked down at the water and blinked.

"How weird... I wonder if it can't show me the next cursed one or not..." Again, the pool's water rippled, but showed her nothing more than her own reflection.

"Huh?" Akane turned back to where Ryoga had gone, thinking she had heard a noise. All her time with Ryoga over the past two months had greatly improved her senses, as well as her fighting abilities. She was more agile than she had ever been in her life, and she owed it all to Ryoga's training.

They didn't walk or hike to their destinations, they fought their way there. They challenged dojos on their way, and challenged each other with new techniques they learned. Akane felt proud to consider herself an heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, even if she no longer stayed with her family... or considered herself engaged to Ranma. It didn't matter anyway. She didn't really fight in the name of the school; she just had techniques that didn't fit any other style. So they were "Anything Goes".

"INCOMINIIIINNNGGG!" a loud voice called. Akane looked around, but saw no one, and by the time she realized from what direction the giant shadow approaching -er, _flying_- from, it was too late.

_SPLASH!_

Akane fell head over heels into the Spring of Drowned Man, and even with her lack of ability to swim, she managed to surface quickly and grope her way to shore- or rather, grope **his** way to shore. Akane Tendo was now undeniably _male_.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The young man found his footing and stood on wobbly legs beside the small pool of water and screamed as loud as his lungs could manage.

Ryoga Hibiki, followed by the Jusenkyo Guide, rounded the corner at amazing speeds and skidded to a halt in front of Akane. Or the person formerly known as Akane, who was now a guy.

Ryoga looked over Akane fully, who was staring at her broader shoulders, thicker muscles, and... flat chest. The hazel-eyed guy blinked helplessly, and stared up at his companion and then back at his new form.

"Hmp..." Ryoga tried to stifle his growing laughter, but he couldn't contain it at all. He burst out into loud laughter. Akane's face became distorted with a mask of anger, and in a single, long stride, he stalked over to Ryoga and shoved Ryoga forcefully. The "Eternally Lost Boy" lost his balance easier than Akane-kun would have thought- and he toppled backward into a spring.

"What'd you do that for?" A busty redhead demanded as she emerged from the water, staring angrily at Akane all the while.

The Guide stared back and forth between the two wet people and smiled briefly to himself. Well... at least the Piglet was removed from his body. Only now, he was the holder of a curse from one of the Drowned Girl Springs. The same one as...

"Oops...?" Akane mumbled, laughing and scratching the back of his head. The feeling of long, wet sticky hair began to bother Akane, so he tied it up into a pigtail.

"You know who you look like?" Ryoga-chan sneered, clambering out of the pond.

"Don't even go there." Akane-kun grimaced. Being in male form, it was no big deal if he took off his shirt to let it dry. He did just that, trying his hardest just to remain calm. It was one thing for Ryoga- at least his new -albeit accidental, as always- cursed form was human. But Akane hadn't intended on becoming cursed at all!

"Uh, Sirs, uhm, Sir and Ma'am, uhm..." The confused guide didn't know how to address either person, so he gave up and simply led them to his house. Plum had returned from wherever she had gone, and did as her father told, and made their guests some soup.

"Has there been any trouble here since we last were here?" Ryoga asked, referring to the inhabitants of Mount Phoenix.

Plum shook her head and let her gaze wander over Akane-kun, who grew very uncomfortable.

"Unfortunately, Springs not allow either of you to get cured. You can stay here..." the Guide started, but both shook their heads. They couldn't stand staying here. They had to go back. Back to Japan.

"Couldn't I at least **try** to jump into the Spring of the Drowned Girl?" Akane-kun asked with amazing calm for someone who got their gender changed by magic water.

"Spring of Drowned Girl must be used on last girl cursed with form. You have Spring of Drowned Akane... but since Kiima use, until she cured, you not be able to get rid of your curse."

"So we **have** to go up there..." Ryoga-chan mumbled, sounding almost scared. She hadn't liked the people of Mount Phoenix. Kiima simply scared him. She could have been an Amazon.

"Or, we ask Spring if anyone else cursed with Akane-form."

"You think someone else is running around in my body?" Akane asked-- though he knew full well that it wasn't "his" body- not exactly, anyway. It was "his" other body, or "her" body, or... It was too confusing!

"One way to find out," the newly female Ryoga stated in an eerie voice. Her gaze was directed up up toward the menacing Mount Phoenix.

"Or," Akane said, trying to be chipper, "We could just ask the spring. Couldn't Kiima have just cured herself?"

"If not, we'll have to go up there."

"Or," Akane-kun began again, the reluctance in his voice plain, "We could just live with it as is for now. Wait for a while, maybe we won't have to go up there and _ask_ Kiima to get cured. She'll probably do it on her own time."

"Sirs... er, Ma-- oh forget it. You ask Spring, maybe Kiima already cured!" the Guide put in optimistically. The two cursed wretches looked at each other with a gleam of hope in their eyes and made a mad dash for the hidden area of Jusenkyo that held the Akaneniichuan.

"Cursed Spring... who was the last to be cursed here?" Akane asked in that melodramatic voice of hers again. The waters began to ripple and showed Kiima, the bird-woman of Mount Phoenix, in the waters.

"Well... we tried..." Akane-kun grinned sheepishly.

"We have two options at this point: go up there... or wait. Either way, we take a risk. After all, waiting might mean the end of Jusenkyo all together-- Saffron might be old enough to do that growth trick of his again."

"Yeah, and then all the springs would dry up for good," Akane-kun agreed darkly. Suddenly, he brightened with an idea.

"Maybe it'd be risky, but we could bring the cures to the gang back in Japan, and then all of us come back here."

"You really think it would be that easy?" Ryoga-chan put in. She didn't like the idea of going up to Mount Phoenix though, so she was more inclined to agree with Akane. In any case, the sooner the others got cured, the sooner THEY'D be cured.

"There a way to 'condense' water so it not so heavy, if you wish to carry," the Jusenkyo guide spoke up. His nose was buried in the Jusenkyo book, and he grinned and exclaimed 'Ah-Hah!' when he found want he wanted.

"What is it?" Akane-kun asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Er... you take water from Cursed Spring and boil into steam. Put steam in vial and fill with normal water. Has same effect as spring water."

"How in the heck do we capture steam?"

"I know..." Plum spoke up in a soft voice.

"How?" Both Akane and Ryoga demanded, immediately getting into Plum's face. The girl was slightly startled, but she continued speaking.

"The Amazons near here have a special technique for capturing things with wind. But it's never been taught to any outsiders. I only heard about it one day when some men at the hot springs nearby were talking about a recent typhoon."

"Amazons?" Ryoga-chan groaned. He shuddered at the thought. It wasn't that he hated them or anything, but he'd never want to be engaged to one.

"I'll go." Akane-kun stated. Both the Jusenkyo Guide, Plum, and Ryoga-chan looked skeptical. How was she to hide her curse?

"Don't worry. If I use all my agility, I can avoid cold water. If worse comes to worse, I can pose as an Amazon male," Akane-kun reassured them, taking some warm water off the stove and pouring it on himself. He reversed back into a she, while Ryoga turned back into his normal male form.

"And what am I supposed to do while you spend months learning techniques?" Ryoga demanded, concern easily creeping into his voice. Akane smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek. He immediately turned red.

"I can take care of myself just fine, big brother. But maybe you should pay a visit to Kiima-san, hm?" Akane laughed as she grabbed her things and skipped out towards the door. Plum showed her the direction of the Amazon village, and Akane waved goodbye before heading that way.

"I don't want to..." Ryoga moaned dolefully, catching sight of several flying shadows surrounding the peak of Mount Phoenix. Oh well, he sighed. If it had to be done...

"Do it and get it over with..." Ryoga chanted in his head. Yes, all he had to do was do it and get it over with.

* * *


	4. Courage

Brand New Day  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction  
By Azurite  
Chapter 4: Courage

Ranma is (c) Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Kitty, Fuji, Shounen Sunday, etc. etc. I make no claims to these characters, referred situations, etc. The plot line is the only thing that belongs to me.

Edits: 2/23/06

* * *

_**June. Two months after Akane's initial disappearance.  
**_

_"Courage consists not in blindly overlooking danger, but in seeing it, and conquering it."_

"Well, that doesn't make any sense." Ranma mused.

That night, he was sitting at the counter of Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, pondering over that night's English homework. Miss Hinako had given them a quote from some European philsopher named Richter, and she wanted them to write a paragraph to explain what they thought it meant. Ranma hadn't understood the assignment from the moment he got it, so he easily agreed to sit with Ukyo to see what they could make of it.

At the moment, the aforementioned okonomiyaki chef was busy serving to-go diners their okonomiyaki with a cheery smile and a bit of sweat on her brow. She knew just as well as anyone else that Ranma had only become so studious in the past two weeks to simply take his mind off the fact that Akane was gone.

_'It's been a nearly a month now since the search was called off,'_ Ukyo thought to herself. Ukyo remembered wishing ill on Akane before, but now she regretted ever feeling that way. Now, when her own malicious thoughts became reality, she saw how much the loss of the youngest Tendo truly affected everyone -especially Ranma.

It was odd... he had been wild with worry, then rage, then denial, and now finally, something like a quiet acceptance. One month had passed since the search for Akane stopped-- and two whole months -as of tomorrow, actually- since she'd disappeared. Just... poof. The way Ranma told it, she was just **gone**. There one day, and then, all her stuff had been packed neatly away the next. It was if she had moved on, and moved out.

_'Whatever possessed her to just up and go must have been awfully traumatic... but I guess she and Ranma are still acting before they think... poor Ranma.'_

It had been a while since Ukyo dared to call Ranma 'Ranchan'. They'd had a big fight after the whole wedding fiasco, and when they'd finally made up, the tension was high, and then, just three days later, Akane simply vanished. It was dangerous ground with Ranma: one had to be careful about what he or she said, because Ranma's reactions could range from intense rage to perpetual silence. Ukyo couldn't decide which was worse.

"Of course it does, Ranma," Ukyo said, cleaning up the grill in front of Ranma. The pigtailed martial artist looked up, and his navy blue eyes met with Ukyo's brilliant aquamarine ones.

"How so?" He actually seemed to be thinking about the assignment, though it was clear that some things were still beyond his comprehension. Having been raised on the road by his father for ten years had affected him more than anyone could ever know. The Neko-ken and other similar heists -care of Genma- were just the beginning.

"Well, you see, this uh, Richter guy. Yeah, he was saying that it's not courageous to put yourself in dangerous situations, but courageous to recognize them as dangerous before you jump headlong into them, and then... conquer them."

Ranma returned her answer with a blank stare.

"Fine then, Ranma, what is courage?" Ukyo asked, cocking an eyebrow at her fellow martial artist.

Ranma looked thoughtful, and settled his chin into his palm. The minutes ticked by.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Ukyo's foot began tapping in time with the clock. Her fingers drummed on her arm, where her other hand rested. Her eyes blinked rhythmically to the monotonous, continuous noise. Or lack thereof.

"RANMA!" Ukyo practically yelled at him, now beyond impatient for an answer.

"I guess... I never really thought about what it is, Ucchan," Ranma finally said, his eyes still directed at the far wall. His eyes seemed a bit vacant, and Ukyo realized he was truly trying to put thought into this.

Taken aback, she thought, _'Is this how hard he has to try to **not** think about Akane? I mean, I know she meant -**means**- a lot to him... but so much?'_

"Fine, but when someone calls you a coward, why do you know it's not true? Why would you be offended by someone calling you a coward?" Ukyo asked, putting forth another question.

Ranma looked back at her, and then away again to think. This time, his response was faster.

"I don't think 'coward' can ever be a compliment. Doesn't it mean 'one without courage,' or something like that?" Ranma asked quizically. Ukyo nodded, prodding Ranma along. Maybe with some luck, she'd get an idea for her own paper.

"If I was a coward, I'd never fight anyone. Heck, I'd be like... like Gosunkugi."

Ukyo laughed a bit and gestured Ranma to continue. The fact that they knew of a living testament to cowardliness made the situation a bit more light-hearted, but their assignment had yet to be completed.

"He's a coward because he can't stand up for what he believes in, for what he wants and needs to have," Ranma continued, still speaking of Gosunkugi. "So someone who** isn't **a coward is someone who **does** stand up for what they want, and what they believe in."

"So what do you believe in, Ranma?" Ukyo asked, continuing the flow of the conversation.

This question stopped Ranma in his thoughts. _SCREECH!_ Ranma's train of thought pulled to a halt and fell right off the track. None-too-eloquently, Ranma uttered a surprised "Huh?"

Suddenly, Ukyo cocked her head. The sky outside began to darken, and in the distance, black storm clouds hovering near them.

"You'd better go, Ranma. Don't want to get wet, do you?" Ukyo smiled and motioned Ranma to the door. She was finished with cleanup, but their own brief discussion had given Ukyo plenty of ideas of what to write for her paper. Miss Hinako allowed for many broad topics, and Ukyo wanted to write about hers before the thought left her. Ranma waved curtly and ran outside, quickly jumping onto the fence as he headed home to the Tendo dojo.

* * *

_"So what do you believe in, Ranma?"_Ucchan's voice echoed in his memory. What a strange question. But it was true. What **did** he believe in? 

A blank sheet of binder paper sat on the living room table as Ranma attempted to think of a narrower topic for his paragraph. It was only allowed to be a single paragraph, and Ranma didn't want points taken off- not when he'd just started doing the work seriously a few weeks ago. He might even be able to bring up his grade more, thanks to...

_'Akane.'_

Suddenly, it was if she was in the room in front of him, smiling in that cute little way of hers. And of course, whenever he mentioned that fact to her, she was always frozen solid, her face a mix between disbelief and embarassment.

_"You're wide open!"_ Ranma laughed and flicked the girl upside her head. Startled, Akane promptly fell on her bottom and stared angrily up at the newcomer who had tricked her.

Ranma shook his head at the memory. The pencil was in his hand, the paper on the table. And here, out of nowhere, he was thinking of her. Why? For what felt like so long, he'd managed not to think of her, and he thought things were becoming easier because of it...

_'I thought wrong.'_ Ranma sighed and put the pencil down. Once he thought of her, her smile, her laugh, and her cute screnched-up face whenever she pouted, he couldn't take his mind off her. He might as well be in a trance.

"What would Akane say courage is?" Ranma mused aloud. If she couldn't be here to help him herself, maybe she could be his muse in spirit. He never wanted to forget her, as much as he hated to admit it... he felt rather gulity about trying to push her out of his thoughts. Worse, he'd been the one to drive her away in the first place, and then, he'd been unable to find her and bring her back home.

But he imagined that he could hear her voice: _"Courage is bravery. Courage is standing up for what you believe in, what you want, and what you need. It's protecting those you love, even if it means your own downfall."_

Ranma knew he'd heard some of those words before, but the voice...

"Ranma." Nabiki leaned against the doorframe, peering in at Ranma with a curious expression. Ranma let out a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding in. So it had been **her** that had spoken. Not Akane.

"Do you really believe that?" Ranma asked.

"Believe what I just said?" Nabiki asked, sauntering towards him.

"Yeah." Ranma turned back to his blank paper, and wondered what in the world he'd title it. 'Courage'. No. 'What Courage Is'. No again.

"Of course I do. And I know you do too. If there's a word someone can describe you with, it's 'courageous'."

Ranma hadn't been the only one in the Tendo dojo to change since Akane's disappearance. Nabiki had changed too, seeming a bit less obsessed with money than Ranma had ever known her to be. Without fights to make bets on, she no longer had much of a business - not unless the information she had secured money for the dojo, or the reputations of the people within.

Ranma scoffed at her comment. Him, courageous? _'Maybe once uppon a time,'_ he amended mentally. But not anymore. His source of courage -his only reason to **be** courageous- was gone. Literally.

"Don't deny it, Ranma. You **know** that you're courageous. You just need a reason. If it's that paper you're working on, maybe you could explain why it takes more courage to believe in someone than to fight."

Ranma seemed to be inspired by her words, almost as if they were directed at him, and him alone. He nodded fiercely and turned back to his blank sheet of binder paper. It didn't look quite so intimidating now, and even thoughts of Akane wouldn't distract him. They might just **help** him, instead.

Nabiki smiled a bit and started to leave the room. She was already out in the hallway when Ranma spoke, still hunched over his paper and not looking in her direction.

"Thanks, Nabiki."

"Anytime, Saotome, anytime."

* * *

Miss Hinako looked over the stack of papers. She clicked her tongue at some of the messy handwriting, and the poor grammar of others. But prominently on the top of the pile was a surprise. 

Miss Hinako looked at the name, and her eyes widened. Ranma Saotome? He had actually done the homework? It was exactly one paragraph long, with a title, the prompt, and everything.

_'He... actually did this! No... someone else must have!'_ Hinako mused, immediately thinking of Ukyo. But the two sets of handwriting were completely different, and even if Ranma had copied... no, this was his all right. Hinako scanned the words, and smiled. Indeed, Ranma had put great thought into his paragraph.

**What It Takes**

**_"Courage consists not in blindly overlooking danger, but in seeing it, and conquering it." --Richter_**

**Richter was right when he said that courage involves more than overlooking obvious danger. One has to recognize danger in order to overcome their fears. These fears could be ones the person does not even know they have, like the fear of losing someone. In order to be courageous in the face of such fears, it takes inner strength to believe in yourself and others. It has been said that _'it takes more courage to believe in someone than to fight.'_ I also agree with this quote, because whoever said it must have known that when you cannot fight, and cannot overcome your fears, someone else will be, and you have to be courageous on their behalf, because they can't always be courageous for their own sake. Courage is hard to find, and harder to achieve for yourself, but it comes to you when you least expect it. With it, you can recognize dangers and your fears, and conquer them.**

Hinako blinked. It was a bit crude in some areas, but in others, it seemed eloquent -almost poetic!

_'I wonder if I could get him to expand more on this.'_

In any case, school was out for the day, so she'd have to wait until tomorrow before asking Ranma about it. She sighed at the stack of papers she had yet to grade. Grabbing her trusty red pen from her desk drawer and a sour apple lollipop, she set off for home.

* * *

"So what'd you write about, Ucchan?" Ranma asked, his mouth full of freshly-cooked okonomiyaki. Ukyo let the fresh batter on the griddle sizzle before looking up and replying. 

"Well, she said we had to narrow down our topic, right? So I wrote about the kinds of situations that people need to find courage for. Not everyone has courage all the time, you know?" Ukyo kept her eyes trained on the griddle as she continued to cook the okonomiyaki.

"I guess I would know a little something about it. I wasn't all that courageous when I was younger- I couldn't deal with bad situations. So instead I spent my whole youth chasing after you and your dad."

Ranma gulped. He couldn't lay the blame on his dad all the time, but for what he'd done to Ukyo, Ranma really wanted to hurt his stupid louse of a father, Genma. Ukyo had lost so much because of him, and now she was stuck here in Nerima, trying to juggle paying rent and tuition on an okonomiyaki chef's funds.

Even if Ukyo insisted she liked it here in Nerima, and she liked how popular Ucchan's had gotten, Ranma knew that Ukyo regretted at least a little bit of what had happened between them, all those years ago.

"You have courage now, Ucchan. I mean, you could have just left after..." Well, Ranma thought to himself, she could have left whenever she wanted. She only had her own word against Ranma's or Genma's when it came to her claim as a fiancée of Ranma's. Shampoo and Cologne were a bit harder to deal with, citing Amazon laws and traditions, and if Akane really wanted to make a point of staking her claim, she had her whole family to back her.

_'Oh man... why'd I have to think of her now?'_ Ranma's heart ached at the thought of Akane, but this time, he didn't imagine her appearing before him. Still, he still wished she'd just come back.

"I could have left any time I wanted, but my stubbornness just wouldn't let me do it. Besides, if anything, I've certainly had fun the past year or so. And what's more, I've made friends." Ukyo smiled brilliantly, "I've never had the chance to make and keep real friends before. Always on the road..." Ukyo swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled up at Ranma again. "I like Nerima. I like the people, even if they are crazy."

Ranma laughed.

"So, what kinds of situations give a person courage?" Ranma asked, changing the topic back to Ukyo's paper.

"Losing someone," Ukyo said immediately. Her voice and expression both faltered when she saw Ranma's smile drop. She tried to recover her voice and train of thought as she explained. "I mean, when someone dies, for example, there's no way you can get them back. It really takes courage to 'wake up and see the reality' around you... that the person is gone." Ukyo chanced a look at Ranma, and he looked a bit upset. The quiet kind of upset, which, on Ranma, scared Ukyo.

"But there's other kinds of loss, besides death. People get courage when someone moves away... like to college. Or... goes on a long training trip, or..."

Ukyo trailed off. She didn't know if if Ranma was thinking of Akane now, but if he was, then so was she. Everything she said rang true of Akane. Maybe the youngest Tendo didn't believe that she was as courageous as everyone else, and that was why she left. Maybe she hadn't known that anyone believed in her, that others wanted her, needed her, and loved her. If Akane could see how everyone was now...

"Akane had to be the most courageous person I knew," Ukyo whispered, sniffling a bit. She normally didn't get so upset over memories, but it certainly felt like Akane was gone for good. What if Ranma's mother and Mr. Tendo were right- what if Akane was dead? True, it hadn't legally been enough time to declare Akane dead, but that didn't rule out the possibility. Though it was true that Akane could easily take care of herself, how many times had she really left Nerima on her own, anyway? She'd always ended up with someone...

_'Even if Akane can take care of herself on her own,'_ Ukyo thought to herself, _'It's not like the world outside of Nerima is any safer than the world inside.'_

"What?" Ranma spoke, his voice hoarse and low.

"She- she really lost everything, and then when she was finally starting to get her life back together again, her life went haywire."

_'It's MY fault! I made her run away... I helped to make her wedding a disaster, even though I **knew** that Ranma and Akane...!'_

"Her mom died when she was only six... and then, her dad stopped taking things seriously, and she was left with no one to guide her. Then, when she finally found herself and what she wanted to do with her life, **we** come along and threw everything off balance..." By now, Ukyo was fighting a losing battle to keep the tears on her lashline in check, and she was having difficulty breathing between all her coughs and gasps.

"I- I believe that she'll come back Ucchan. It's not your fault... it's mine. I couldn't be courageous enough to tell her how I felt, and that I... didn't want to deny that anymore."

_'If anything,'_ Ranma thought, _'it's my fault. She got into that wedding dress, put the rest of her life on hold... for me. All I've ever done was be selfish... always after a cure first, and thinking of everyone else second. She wanted to give me a cure... even if it meant... that'd she'd never have a chance to live out her youth. She'd give it all to me, and I... I took her for granted. Again.'_

There she was, lying dead in his arms. He had screamed to the heavens that he wanted her back, that he loved her... and she came back to him. Whatever power was above them, it had given Ranma a second chance, and then... then he had made the phoenomenal mistake of letting her go... again. Ranma had taken his second chance and thrown it away. There was no third chance.

_'And when she comes back,'_ Ranma thought with fierce determination, _'I'm not going to take her for granted ever again. I'm going to ask her to marry me.'_

It didn't matter that they were young, or that they lived the craziest lives of anyone in Japan. Maybe the craziness had just gotten to him by this point -and this_  
_

"T-That's why you're so courageous, Ranma. Because you keep on believing in her... instead of fighting the fact that she's gone." Ukyo sniffled some more and wiped her red face with a napkin.

"I wish I could be as courageous as you Ranma. But I've already lost the only people that make me want to be brave... everyone except you." Ukyo looked up at Ranma again, a sad smile painting her face.

"So let's stick together and be courageous... until we get them back." Ranma nodded, not fully understanding. But Ukyo was right, he supposed. He did still believe, and would continue believing... because it was all he had left.

* * *

**Well, that was fun to write! The first quote is, if you didn't notice, attributed to Richter. I don't know if he's actually a European philosopher... heck, maybe he's the guy that invented the earthquake measurment system (Richter scale)... so I dunno. The second quote is from The Vision of Escaflowne, said by Allen Shezar. I don't own that series either.**


	5. Lost at Home

A Brand New Day  
Chapter Five: Lost At Home  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction  
by Azurite

Ranma is (c) Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Kitty, Fuji, Shounen Sunday, etc. etc. I make no claims to these characters, referred situations, etc. The plot line is the only thing that belongs to me.

**Note:** This chapter is eventually going to be preceded by a "side story" that details Akane's adventures in China. Since FFnet and MMorg don't allow for sub-chapters or Chapter #A, or #B, it will affect the chapter numbering order. The chapter titles will remain the same. Sorry for the confusion!

Edits: 2/23/06

* * *

_**Seven months after Akane's disappearance... **_

"Ranma... we asked to talk to you because..." Soun Tendo looked grim and upset; he couldn't look at Ranma, though Ranma wasn't looking at anyone himself. He sat politely, his knees bent and his hands in his lap. His gaze was vacant and unfocused, and it caused both Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome to exchange a worried glance. The boy would not take this well.

"Soun and I think it's best if you..." Genma found himself unable to tell Ranma the news either. Ranma obviously wasn't impatient enough to care if and when they finally said anything, he just kept staring off into space.

"Boy," Genma started, sympathetic for his son, but not able to tolerate his pathetic behavior, "Soun and I think you acknowledge the fact that Akane isn't coming back."

At this, Ranma's head snapped up, his eyes were glowing with blue fire as he glared at the two fathers. Not even Soun's infamous "demon head" could compare to the pure rage in Ranma's eyes.

"She **will** come back! I don't care what you think the damned MPB or police said, she's going to come home!" Ranma was on the verge of yelling, while Kasumi quietly stared at the scene from her usual place in the kitchen. Both fathers looked scared stiff in the face of Ranma's abrupt outburst,. They didn't move from their spots, even after Ranma excused himself and stomped away to places unknown.

Kasumi stared at the stew she was preparing for tonight's dinner. Every night, there was always a bowl too many. At first, Kasumi blamed it on the fact that she had lots of ingredients, and was used to having one guest or another. But she realized after many weeks that she was so used to having Akane here... she always made another bowl, and it was hard for her to do otherwise.

"Even I can't come to terms with the fact that Akane is gone," Kasumi murmured to herself. She saw her reflection stare back at her from the thick stew, and watched as it rippled when a salty tear fell in the pot.

"Oh my... extra salt won't do..." Kasumi set the boiler on simmer and dried her eyes, but, as she caught sight of Akane's apron hanging lifelessly on a nearby rack, she burst into a fresh set of tears, and she didn't stop until she realized the stew had boiled over and been ruined.

* * *

_**A week later...**_

Ranma hardly spoke to Soun or Genma since ttheir attempt to convince him of Akane's permanent disappearance the week before. It wasn't as if Ranma talked to **anyone** anymore, though. It was so apparent to all his friends, rivals, and other fiancées that without Akane, Ranma was practically unable to function as he had before. On the rare occasions when he actually fought, he lacked any vigor or motivation. Most of the time, he was the picture of a normal Japanese high school student, respectful, polite, and quiet.

However, Genma and Soun continued their discussions each and every day, and with each passing hour, they looked more and more grim. They no longer played Shogi, but talked and talked, looking at various pictures and pointing at various things.

At dinner one night, Genma cleared his throat. Soun looked at his friend and spoke.

"Uh, Ranma, Nabiki, we have something to tell you."

"What is it, Dad?" Nabiki asked in a bored tone.

"We're transferring the fiancéeship over to you, Nabiki," Soun said quietly.

Nabiki had put a spoonful of odan in her mouth as he said this, and none-too-eloquently spit it out.

"WHAT?" She was surprised Ranma hadn't reacted at all. _'Scratch that,'_ Nabiki amended mentally, looking at him. His eyes were blazing again, and his knuckles were white from how tightly he was clenching his fists. Ranma became adept at controlling his emotions, and overcoming the Foot-In-Mouth-Syndrome that Nabiki believed had driven Akane away in the first place, but now he looked on the verge of bursting with rage.

"No," Nabiki stated coolly, seconds later. Soun and Genma seemed a little bewildered that Nabiki would be the one to defy them, and Kasumi and Ranma both looked up in silent surprise.

"I said no," Nabiki repeated, when she noticed the astonished expression on at their faces. "Because Ranma is right. Akane **is** still alive, and I know that someday, she'll come home. Deny it all you want, but everyone else has recognized that Ranma and Akane are in love with each other. A few months won't change anything. No matter what you say, a change in fiancéeship won't change anything with with the 'Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts,' anyway. Only if Akane marries Ranma and takes over this damned school will it finally live up to its name and be worth a damn." Nabiki excused herself after wiping her face and went upstairs to her room.

Ranma simply glared and followed suit, while Kasumi softly mumbled to herself as she picked up the plates- "Akane... come home soon..."

* * *

School started once again on Monday, and Ranma walked silently with Ukyo to school. The two looked like best friends, both donning the same dark blue, boys' uniform of Furinkan High. Neither spoke, and Ranma walked on the street, not on the fence. Ukyo was now his shield from the old woman who threw her dirty water outside, and she didn't even flinch if she got at all wet. She still carried her spatula, but she rarely used it. 

_'Akane was like the link to all the chains... without her, nothing is the same,'_ Ukyo thought dismally. Months had passed since the MPA had quit searching. Ranma was sullen and solitary. He rarely practiced martial arts anymore, and even when Happosai made guest appearances, his heart just wasn't in the battle.

"Ranma, you're so mechanical," Ukyo commented one day.

Ranma responded without even batting a lash. "I can't help it, Ucchan. Everything is so... predictable, now."

And he was right. Everything seemed so ordinary. There were no tricks or hijinx from Kuno, the Principal, Kodachi, Gosunkugi (though nobody knew him), or Happosai. If there were, they were just as desperate to liven up the scene as the normal students were.

"Ranma, it doesn't explain why you're suddenly trying to be the model student," Ukyo persisted, motioning to Ranma's uniform and satchel. "Heck, you even did last night's History! You hate History!" Ukyo went on, gesturing wildly now.

Ranma smiled half-heartedly, but the attempt slipped off his face before Ukyo could smile back. "What else have I got left? Without... without her, I have no reason to marry into the School. I've lost all my honor, and it doesn't matter. So I mine as well try to be good in something. At least... at least I have that part of her," Ranma murmured forlornly, his eyes growing distant in remembrance once more.

"Huh? What do you mean, Ranma?" Ukyo asked in confusion.

"Akane..." Ranma smiled as he thought of her, "She... she used to let me study with her. Once or twice, we'd end up fighting."

Ukyo grinned, knowing that was an understatement.

"But most of the times, we'd actually learn from each other."

"Each other? Ranma, if I remember correctly, you barely went to school."

"No, but when there was a subject I kinda liked, I helped her with it. We helped each other. It... it was nice." Ranma's smile disappeared again, the reality of the times hitting him full force.

"Study dates, huh? I should try that sometime." Ukyo murmured.

Ranma blinked and then stared at his best friend. "What? With... with who?"

Ukyo only grinned and laughed as they entered school grounds.

* * *

Time passed at what seemed like an immensely slow pace for everyone. 

Soun and Genma still thought it was improper for Ranma to be hung on Akane, when after all this time, there had been no sign of her. At one point, Nodoka had made a brief remark that could have shocked Soun Tendo into silence for many days.

"Soun, have you ever thought that maybe... maybe Akane is dead?" It pained Nodoka to suggest such a thing, but she had loved Akane like a daughter, and didn't want to think Akane was as honorless as she seemed in the eyes of her husband and his best friend.

"Banish the thought..." Genma stuttered nervously, eying his white-faced friend. Soun's eyes watered suddenly, but his expression was pensive. It seemed as though it was the only explanation though, but Genma knew that there were too many variables. Akane was more likely alive on another continent than buried two meters under on this one.

"I... I hadn't thought of that, Nodoka..." Soun finally murmured, his eyes cast downward. "It's possible that..." Soun shook his head and cast his eyes towards the picture of his deceased wife on the mantle. He shook his head once more, attempting to smile, but unable to.

"Possible that what?" Genma asked, intrigued but worried. Of all the daughters, he had preferred Akane the most, as she wasn't quite as scheming as Nabiki, and was the closest in age. Kasumi was a nice match, but she was simply too sweet for Ranma. Too old, and also, the sweetheart of Dr. Tofu. Any way you sliced it, Akane was the only one for Ranma, and Genma didn't want to accept her being gone forever anymore than Ranma did. But if even the MPB couldn't find her...

_'What a ridiculous thought. The MPA and the police haven't even heard of half the places us martial artists have been. Places like Jusenkyo. Maybe she's...' _ Genma's train of thought fizzled away as he heard Soun speaking in a grim tone.

"Kimiko passed away over 10 years ago of aplastic anemia. It's possible that maybe Akane contracted it after all... Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi were all verified as carriers, but it seems to have been dormant in them. I... I never thought to ask Akane."

"Oh dear, Soun..." Nodoka's eyes were filled with sympathy. She didn't want to have to ask, but...

"We can ask Nabiki-chan to do some checks on obituaries and hospitals. Perhaps..."

"Wouldn't they have notified us?" Genma put in.

"She may not have had any identification... or if she did, she could have always asked..." Nodoka thought, shaking her head in regret.

"Doctor-patient policy, I suppose," Soun muttered, shaking his head. "But it would have taken longer to develop. She would have... have..." Soun couldn't bring himself to say 'died' when speaking of his youngest daughter. "Only recently," he finished in a low tone.

It had been a while since the MPB had given up their search. They had gone everywhere, checked dojos, restaurants and even the grimy corners of other major cities.

_'If Akane had really contracted anemia... then the MPA would have been able to find her alive in some hospital, wouldn't they have?' _Genma thought to himself._  
_

_'I wonder if the missing person posters are still up. Maybe someone will yet contact us...'_ Soun thought, trying to remain optimistic despite so many factors pointing in other directions.

More importantly, he couldn't tell Ranma this. No one could. It would make him even more distraught. But how to get Nabiki to check without letting Ranma know?

_'No. I won't accept it,'_ Soun thought resolutely. He too, was beginning to understand why Ranma was so convinced that Akane would come back. But something in Soun had left with Akane, and no one aside from Ranma had been able to search for Akane themselves. Had they actually tried despite the obvious signs that Akane had left of her own volition, they might have actually found her, or at least had some clues to her whereabouts.

* * *

_**Two days later... Furinkan High, Lunchtime**_

"Ladies!" an old voice cried in enthusiasm. The small, dwarf-like creature was running through the girl's locker room, hopping up on the benches and looking up girl's skirts or glomping onto them in various places.

"AHHHH! PERVERT!"

The cry rang throughout the school, and Ukyo and Ranma looked up from where they were eating lunch.

"You think...?" Ukyo began, flipping an okonomiyaki on her portable grill. Ranma rolled his eyes to show he didn't need to think very long about who was causing the girls' distress in the locker room. He raced off, Ukyo right behind him, quickly shoveling her finished okonomiyaki into her mouth.

"Hey , pervert!" Ranma called out.

By now, the girls didn't mind Ranma 'saving' them in his guy form; he wasn't the pervert, after all. In any case, they were all mostly dressed. But, Ranma's voice didn't sound very threatening, so Happosai continued to harass the girls, who were quickly gathering up sports equipment to beat the living snot out of the old man.

"RANMA!" Happosai exclaimed when Ranma's yelling was finally heard. He brought a sports bottle undoubtedly filled with cold water out of nowhere. Ranma grimaced; only about five times in the past four months had he transformed into his girl-type. He'd become rather adept at avoiding cold water, or at least having hot water and a change of clothes handy when there was no way to avoid the change. But he wasn't about to stand for the old pervert nuzzling his girl form's chest for his own pleasure.

The dwarfed pervert leaped towards Ranma, who swung an arm out with the intention of knocking the cold water bottle away. Instead, the top flew off and the contents splashed all over him.

"Why you!" Ranma-chan seethed, now mad. But his speed wasn't what it used to be, as Happosai managed several good glomps before Ranma kicked him into the ceiling. The force behind Ranma's kicks weren't what they used to be either, as Happosai didn't go careening into the afternoon sky. Rather, he stuck to the tiled ceiling like a noodle. Ranma was embarassed and ashamed; she left with Ukyo to get some hot water while the girls peeled Happosai off the ceiling and proceeded to beat him even more senseless with their sports equipment: hockey sticks, bokkens, staffs, and parts of goal posts.

"Ranma, what happened?" Ukyo asked softly as she poured water over Ranma-chan's head.

"Do... do you think I've lost it?" Ranma asked, averting his gaze from her.

"Lost what? I mean, you're still sane if that's what you're asking me..." Ukyo chuckled. Ranma shook his head despairingly.

"No, Ucchan. It. My talent, my skills, my abilities."

"Oh that 'it'. No, of course not, Ranma!" Ukyo laughed almost nervously. In her mind, she was worried for Ranma. At first, him becoming more reserved and less prone to fighting was what shocked her the most. She got used to it though, assuming that when he needed to, he'd jump right back into his fighting stance again. Today had proven that wrong.

"Oh man... I really have lost it... I can't even fight the old pervert anymore..." Ranma groaned, placing his head in his hands.

"Ranma, you know that's not true," Ukyo attempted to soothe and comfort him. "I mean, you still managed to knock him out."

"I used to be able to knock him into the stratosphere, Ucchan! I... I just can do it anymore. I doubt I could really fight off Kuno if I had to, because..." Ranma lowered his voice to a pain-filled whisper, "She was everything to me, Ukyo... I... just can't do anything anymore." Ukyo couldn't find a response to this, and saddened as she was by his obvious declaration of desire for Akane, the one gone for so long, she needed to be there for him.

She just didn't know how.

* * *

**Yes, it's short. But the next part is where all the cream filling is... (Er, that didn't sound right.) Uhm, if I alternately used Ranma-chan and Ranko, you know who I mean, they mean the same thing, etc. etc. I apologize. Please just remember that this is sort of like a fusion between the anime and the manga, it's just more manga-oriented.  
**


	6. Returns - On the Outside Looking In

A Brand New Day

Chapter Five: On The Outside Looking In

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction  
by Azurite  
Ranma 1/2 is (c) Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Kitty, Fuji, Shounen Sunday, etc. etc. I make no claims to these characters, referred situations, etc. The plot line is the only thing that belongs to me.

* * *

_**December. Early Evening, Tendo Training Hall and Dojo in Nerima, Tokyo**_

A shadowed figure rested against the doorframe of the Tendo household, staring in with a melancholy expression on her face as she watched the annual Christmas festivities ensue. They started at the same time they always did, but so much had changed. People had changed. Everything seemed different now. 

"I'm on the outside looking in..." the girl whispered sadly to herself. 

"Then why not go inside?" her companion, also hidden in the shadows, asked. The girl turned to him, the dim light from the dojo's Christmas tree partially lighting her face and hair. Dark tresses tied in a tight pigtail gleamed in the multi-colored light, and her normally light eyes were dark as she regarded the young man.

"I- I can't."

"If you stay outside forever, eventually, you'll never get in," the boy sighed. It was no use arguing with this girl; she won every fight without even trying. But the lights, and the happiness radiating from everyone inside made him long for his own home, which he hadn't seen in over a year. He knew his companion felt the exact same way. Here she was -home- but it was so different from the home she had left eight months ago. She had changed. They had changed. Everything was different, and she was afraid to enter a world where she knew nothing.

"I miss them so much, Ryoga..." the girl whispered again, her voice beginning to shake with sobs. Ryoga quickly comforted the girl with a gentle embrace, and soothed her by stroking her hair. She cried into his shirt, and as the tears fell, she made a single wish. That somehow, some way, she'd be welcomed into their hearts again...

"It'll be all right, Akane..." Ryoga whispered, and stared at the sky. He too, made a wish, on a shooting star. He hoped that her family would understand why she had run away. He hoped that the one person he knew she loved would still love her, like he had eight months ago. He hoped everything would just... turn out right.

* * *

Kasumi wandered around the room, smiling and making small talk with everyone. The party was in full swing; the decorations lit up the room, and one of the old DoCo tapes played in the background.

Kasumi shook her head sadly at the memory. It was Christmastime, the time of the year when families were supposed to be together, but no one had seen or heard from Akane. Despite her better judgement, she was beginning to believe what she had overheard her father and Auntie Nodoka talk about some time ago. Perhaps Akane really had died...

At that moment, she was closest to the dojo door, where she noticed two figures barely illuminated by the soft moonlight. She moved in their general direction, with the intention of getting them to join in the festivities. She had to get _someone_ to have fun, because Ranma's semi-gloomy aura was starting to make everyone else unhappy as well.

"Ryoga, what if someone sees you?" Akane whispered, distress creeping into her voice.

"So what? They all know me!" Ryoga shot back, staring in at everyone. People seemed to be having fun, but for a good deal of people, it looked forced. Akane just didn't see what a great impact her disappearance had obviously had on the people of Nerima.

"But they don't know me!" Akane muttered, trying to explain her logic. She didn't look like the same girl she had been when she had left here eight months ago. She had longer hair tied into a pigtail. She donned Mandarin style clothes appropriate to both her forms. Ryoga, on the other hand, still wore his yellow and green clothes, complete with checkered bandanas. To show her 'sisterhood' to him, however, Akane sported the same bandana, and her Mandarin style shirt was a golden yellow. Her pants were a jet black, similar to the ones Ranma always used to wear. In fact, Akane saw briefly, glancing inside from her position in the shadows, it was very much like what he was wearing now...

"You mean you don't want them to know it's you?" Ryoga hissed, astonished.

Akane glared at him. "Of course not. I came here again to fix all the mistakes I made before. Have another chance."

"I thought we came here to give everyone else their cures, so we can get cured ourselves."

"Why do you care so much anymore? It's not like you turn into a pig, so it's not as much of a hassle. Having two forms can be rather advantageous, don't you think?" Akane grinned. She liked it when Ryoga got beaten by her male form. She always wondered privately if she'd be able to beat Ranma as well. Now that she, too, was cursed...

_'Things aren't... they can never be the way they used to. I'll never fight Ranma unless I really have to,'_ Akane thought to herself.

But she was reminded of the curses and their respective cures. "You can't be seen, not yet." Akane said, pushing Ryoga into the koi pond. The splash wasn't loud enough to get anyone's attention, so when Ryoki --the name for Ryoga's cursed form-- emerged from the water, she stalked over to Akane and hissed angrily in her ear.

"What'd you do that for?"

"You **know** why. If anyone sees us, we'll just tell them we're just friends of Ryoga, waiting here because he said he'd be here in a few days."

"Yeah, and someone will say _'You mean a few weeks'_," Ryoki grumbled. She squeezed the water out of her medium-length locks, and tied them back with her bandana once more. She wasn't very wet after all, and had no need to change clothes

"Oh hello!" a sweet voice exclaimed. Ryoki and Akane gasped and turned to the source of the voice and Akane felt her heart lodge in her throat. She had come this far, and now...

_'Now I can't speak, and I'm scared spitless! My own sister... she'll see right through me!'_

"Oh... I don't recognize you... are you **friends** of Ranma?" Kasumi chose her words carefully, emphasizing the word 'friends,' since Ranma's "friends" often wanted to kill him.

"Uhm... sorta..." Ryoki spoke up, smiling. "We're actually friends of Ryoga Hibiki, and he told us to meet us around here. We hope we're not intruding."

"No, not at all." Kasumi smiled, relieved that these people could be trusted. Despite Ryoga and Ranma's rivalry, if the boy himself wasn't around, then surely these two nice girls could be trusted.

She turned and motioned for the two to come in, and was shell shocked when she saw the both of them in the light. The first girl, the one who had spoken, was a spitting image of Ranma's girl-form, only without a pigtail, and in...

_'Ryoga's clothes...? Is she really only his friend?'_ Kasumi wondered absently. The other girl looked very much like Ranma, only female. Right down to the Mandarin style shirt and black pants... though she too, donned a bandana similar to Ryoga's. 

Both of them, Kasumi noted, wore golden bracers on their arms, made out of a seemingly thin cloth.

"So, what's your name?" Kasumi asked, leading them toward her family and the Saotomes.

"Oh, I'm..." Ryoki exchanged a glance with Akane and winked, "Ryoki. And this is..."

"I can speak for myself, you know." Akane grinned. "I'm Yoiko."

Kasumi smiled politely at both of them and bowed. "It's very nice to meet you both. Father, Nabiki, Uncle Saotome, Auntie Nodoka, Ranma, this is Ryoki and this is Yoiko. They're friends of Ryoga's. They say he's going to be around here in a few days."

Ranma nearly choked on his punch that he was drinking when he caught sight of Ryoki and Yoiko.

Yoiko looked just like him! Only she was a-- a she! 

_ 'There's something about her... that name... "Yoiko"...'_ Ranma thought to himself.

"Gee, Ranma, I didn't know you had a twin sister." Nabiki remarked dryly, her eyes scanning Yoiko's face. The girl seemed rather impassive, but somewhat uncomfortable.

"I don't!" Ranma countered, his eyes never leaving Yoiko. Nabiki narrowed her eyes as she watched Yoiko fidget uncomfortably as Ranma continued to stare at her.

"Wow, this is some party," Ryoki finally spoke, looking at everyone. Her eyes finally landed on Ukyo, who was sitting alone in a corner sipping soda. Her green eyes suddenly became vacant as she remembered the last time they had spoken. Well, at least... in her REAL form. 

"Why... why isn't DoCo on stage?" Yoiko finally asked quietly. She faintly heard the sounds of their last recording. Last Christmas, they had recorded the song 'A Pure And Honest Christmas'. Even now, after so much had happened, it was still one of her favorite songs. She still treasured the memories of that Christmas.

The feeling of being held in Ranma's arms, of gazing into his eyes, flooded back full-force, and Yoiko suddenly blushed. Nabiki again narrowed her eyes, but this was a first meeting, she couldn't risk being too suspicious of the newcomers.

"Oh, after... after my little sister left, we stopped doing any recordings," Kasumi explained, without putting too much emotion into her voice. It was hard for her, just as it was for her father and Ranma, to discuss Akane without getting upset. Nabiki, on the other hand, seemed as stoic as ever, and Kasumi cast a wary eye at her younger sister, who seemed awfully wary of the girls.

"That's... that's wrong!" Yoiko finally exclaimed, her nose still a faint hue of pink. She looked a little miffed, and then embarrassed at the stares she was getting. She quickly fumbled for an explanation. "Well, Ryo-chan told us about DoCo, and how everyone who sang in it was really great. They cheered a lot of people up who didn't like the holiday season so much." 

Ryoki's nose turned rather pink when Yoiko said 'Ryo-chan', but she said nothing. She nodded at the end of Yoiko's short speech and then put her two yen in. 

"Yeah... I mean, Ryoga was always depressed, right? So he liked it when everyone got up and sang."

"Say..." Yoiko began, "Why don't we get DoCo back up again...? Maybe some people would be in higher spirits."

"No way." Ranma's voice came forth. All eyes in the group turned to him. Yoiko looked a little shocked, but noted how his eyes were cold. She really had done some damage, hadn't she?

_'Well,'_ she sighed, inhaling, _'this is the best way to make amends.'_ Putting on her best pouty face, she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Please, Ranma-kun?"

"No. 'Sides," He looked down at her and then back up again when he felt his heart beat doubletime, "I'm a guy. Guys don't sing."

Yoiko and Ryoki looked at each other seriously for a moment, the inside joke left unspoken, causing both of them to almost break out into laughter. How much they'd laugh if Ranma knew they had cursed forms!

"I'll sing." 

Ryoki gulped and turned around. There stood a smiling Ukyo. She tossed her empty soda cup in a nearby trashcan and grinned. "She's right," Ukyo said, motioning to Yoiko. "I'm Ukyo Kuonji, okonomiyaki chef." 

"I... I know..." Ryoki stuttered. "I mean, I... uh, Ryoga's told us a lot about you." 

"He has, has he?" Ukyo grinned and Ranma raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, we'd be dying to have some of your okonomiyaki one day." Yoiko put in, jabbing Ryoki in the side. The last thing either of them needed was Ryoki getting mesmerized by Ukyo's eyes.

"Great! So now..." Yoiko looked to Kasumi and Nabiki. Kasumi smiled and nodded, while Nabiki mumbled something akin to "Whatever..." while she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"That's three." Yoiko said smiling. Feigning innocence, she asked Ryoki who the fourth member was. 

"Oh... the Amazon, Shampoo." Ryoki said. She eyed Yoiko nervously. Would she really ask Shampoo...?

"Xian Pu!" Yoiko called across the room in Mandarin. Shampoo stared at the source of the voice in surprise. The girl's Mandarin was flawless; she could tell from the one word spoken. She exchanged a glance with Mousse in wonderment. 

"Yes...?" She started in Mandarin, unsure what the mysterious girl wanted. 

"Would you grace the audience with your singing again, Xian Pu?" the girl queried, her expression that of an adoring fan.

"Ah... sure..." Shampoo muttered. Mousse, too, was now suspicious of the girl. Her poise was that of a talented martial artist, but... there was something off about her.

_'Something about her is familiar...'_ Mousse thought. He glanced down at the crone and she, too, looked suspicious of 'Yoiko'.

"Oh dear... even with Ukyo-san singing Ranma's part, we're still short one part..." Kasumi murmured, listening to Akane's enthusiastic voice blast over the stereo. 

"I'll sing it." Yoiko expected Ryoki to jab her, but the latter was nowhere to be found. _'Probably went to get some hot water. I guess it's okay now.'_ Yoiko thought to herself. Kasumi handed her the lyrics, but Yoiko just grinned.

"I know 'em all by heart. Just start the music, and I'll sing." Kasumi did just that, and made the announcement that, thanks to a few special volunteers, DoCo was back again. After only a few moments, "DoCo" came out on stage-- everyone dressed in their nice clothes, save Yoiko, who still sported her regular outfit. Her things were outside on the veranda, but there wasn't enough time to change, let alone change into anything fitting enough for the situation.

The audience quickly assembled as smiled when 'A Pure and Honest Christmas' began playing, and the temporary stage was lit up.

People clapped along with the melody, even Mousse did. Ranma however, glowered in the corner, not allowing himself to be happy in the slightest. Nabiki, Ukyo, and Kasumi started out, followed by Kasumi's brief solo, then Ukyo's, and...

_"Hey, what kind of lovely dream will come tonight...?"_

Ranma's heart leapt into his throat. From the shocked faces of his father, his mother, and Uncle Tendo, he knew they thought it was uncanny that this Yoiko knew Akane's part so well... and sounded an awful lot like her.

_'But she couldn't be... why would she hide from me?' _ Ranma wondered. The song went on, and he became easily entranced by her voice.

DoCo continued performing through the night. Nearing the end of the party, Ryoga finally made an appearance. Yoiko rushed up to him and embraced him, and he hugged her back as well. Yoiko's disappearance from the crowd drew attention to the duo.

"R-Ryoga?" Ranma exclaimed, blinking in surprise. Since when did Ryoga appear when he actually **said** he would?

"The one and only, Saotome." Ryoga cracked a grin, showing his sharper-than-normal canines. Yoiko, still wrapped around him, licked her own artificial 'fangs'. They had been playing brother and sister for so long that they had decided to play their parts to the fullest. She could even eat with them. But sometimes, they were just a mite uncomfortable. She wondered why no one had commented on them thus far.

Most of the guests not normally involved in the Tendo-Saotome's affairs had left, so the small crowd surrounding Yoiko and Ryoga consisted of the Tendos, the Saotomes, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, and Cologne.

"So, what is this?" Nabiki asked, motioning to Yoiko, attached to Ryoga. 

"Are you guys...?" Ranma started, dreading the answer. He didn't want to think that another girl was cute, let alone one that looked sort of like him; that wouldn't seem right, but he still hoped she wasn't Ryoga's... girlfriend.

"Uhm... no, not really," Ryoga responded vaguely. 

"Where'd you come from anyway, Ryoga-chan?" Ukyo asked, grinning. She was almost twitching where she stood, to prevent herself from hugging him. 

"I was around... I said I'd meet Yoiko here, so here I am."

"Oh my! Where's Ryoki-san...?" Kasumi murmured, looking around. She was nowhere in sight. Yoiko and Ryoga both looked embarrassed, but neither of them said anything.

"We... better get going," Yoiko finally said.

"Oh... where will you be staying tonight?" Kasumi asked sweetly.

"Uhm... we're roughing it. It's what we do," Yoiko explained. She was nervous that everyone would see right through her- if they weren't already. If it was as easy as giving everyone their cures, she would have done so, but it wasn't like that at all. She had other goals to accomplish. She looked at Shampoo and Cologne pointedly before turning with Ryoga and heading toward the veranda.

"Why don't you come to the New Year's Eve Party as well?" Kasumi asked.

Everyone started to clean up, as the festivities had generally come to a close, and Ranma was in the middle of picking some lanterns off a string on the ceiling when he decides he wanted to ask Yoiko something.

"Oh!" Kasumi exclaimed, and everyone looked at her.

"What is it, Sis?" Nabiki asked. Kasumi was staring out at the veranda, where one had a clear view of the koi pond sparkling in the moonlight.

"They... they're gone."

"Of course they're gone, they left, didn't they?" Mousse asked in confusion.

"Mu-Tsu, I don't think..." Shampoo spoke in Mandarin. She hadn't heard a reply from Ryoga or Yoiko either, and wondered where they had disappeared to. But there was no sign of them.

* * *

"I heard that she and Ryoga are..."

"No way... I don't think so, but they..."

Ranma was tired of hearing all the rumors about Ryoga and the mysterious Yoiko. It still baffled him that she looked so much like him, but bore an uncanny resemblance to Ryoga as well. She had said they were only friends, but they acted like so much more than that. What was more, he was sure he wasn't the only one who thought she sure sounded a lot like Akane.

_'Don't be an idiot, Saotome. She's gone. You had your chance with her and now...'_ So, although on the exterior, Ranma defended that Akane would one day return to him and her family, he was waging a losing war with his conscience that said otherwise. This same voice told him that Yoiko was probably Ryoga's cousin or something, and she was very beautiful, regardless of any similiarities she shared with himself **or** Ryoga. Ranma wanted to punch himself, but he didn't even have the strength for that anymore. He couldn't even bring himself to talk about it with Ukyo, and she was his best friend.

"Hey, welcome to Ucchan's, Ranma," Ukyo greeted Ranma as he walked into the restaurant. It being Christmas weekend, business was a little less busy than normal, but at this hour, people seemed to have a craving for okonomiyaki. It was tolerable enough, what with Konatsu helping out. Like everyone else, Konatsu had changed as well, but his change was not inspired by Akane's sudden disapperance. People who knew him, namely Ukyo and Ranma, attributed his change to time. Kontasu now acted and dressed like a young man of his age, instead of the "kunoichi" he once had been.

"Hey..."

"You won't believe some of the things I've heard today. Seems like anyone who was at the party last night is talking about the 'Mysterious Yoiko and Ryoki'," Ukyo commented, making Ranma's favorite dish, a deluxe seafood okonomiyaki, as she spoke.

"Really? Surprise me." Ranma prompted her for some of what she had heard.

"Oh, a few people think they're Ryoga's mistresses," Ukyo scowled when she said this, and Ranma looked at her quizically. "Ryoga-kun isn't like that," she explained.

"Weren't you just calling him Ryoga-chan last night?" Ranma asked, smirking. Ukyo blushed and hit Ranma upside the head with one of her smaller spatulas.

"In any case, no one's seen either of them. Not that people are hunting, but you get my drift."

"I... I kinda want to see Yoiko again," Ranma mumured. When he caught Ukyo's questioning gaze, he waved his hands in front of him defesively. "It's not like that. I just want to ask her some stuff."

"Heh... you mean if she's got a boyfriend?" Ukyo grinned devilishly.

"Well, ye... NO!" Ranma stuttered, his nose turning pink.

"You like her! Haha!" Ukyo crowed. She laughed so hard she was nearly in tears, and Konatsu had to apologize to the customers for her abnormal behavior.

"S'like talking to a brick wall..." Ranma muttered, waiting for Ukyo to stop laughing. He sighed. Ukyo was right... a little. Okay, maybe a lot. But there was something nagging Ranma in the back of his mind. What was it? Who was Yoiko?

* * *

who wants'ta roast marshmallows? -----(()

Ehehe... in any case, this is Chapter 6, over and done with. Yay! As you may know, the song Akane was singing with DoCo is "A Pure And Honest Christmas". It really helped inspire this scene, along with this fic, so if you have it, listen to it. It's really good! I know that sounds weird, seeing as this isn't a 'songfic,' but still. I am thinking about posting some fanart for this. It wasn't originally intended for this fic, and the one that was intended for BND (Brand New Day) when I started writing it doesn't seem to look like fanart for BND. In the long run, if you've got your own fanart (for this, other fics of mine... anything), please send it to me. Heck, even if you DON'T, email me please! )

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was rather distraught to discover my first review for this fic (which I consider my pride and joy of Ranma fanfiction, even if it's old and unfinished) was one from a person who called me a selfish bitch. Those were his exact words to me. I have since removed the review. I'm not the type to sink to the level of a "hater-reviewer" and I don't plan to mention any names; those that saw the review before I did know who he is and what he said. That's enough of that.

I appreciate the few people who did respond by saying that I shouldn't listen to so-and-so and he didn't have a brain in his head, etc. It made me feel slightly better.

I know I'm not an expert writer or anything; it's not like I was just posting the story because I had it. Rather, I posted it because I wanted to get some constructive criticism. But there is a rather thick, dark line between constructive criticism and outright flames. This has to be the first time I've gotten a true flame on had always figured before now that if someone didn't like what they read they'd either leave a polite review saying what I may have "screwed up" or they would just click BACK and forget it. I have read plenty of fanfiction that I detest, but you don't see me (or any other "respectable" writers, for that matter) leaving hate reviews.

There's an old adage: if you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all. Modern people have adapted that phrase and turned it into something along the lines of "If you can't say something helpful, keep your trap shut, cause I don't want to hear it."

YES, I was after helpful comments on my old writing, looking to improve a storyline I knew was flawed. That was why I didn't post it for so long! But a constant string of "you suck" and "this is totally unrealistic" is something I don't need to hear. Post those thoughts on a ranting page if you hate it so much--or go read an author that suits your needs.

I will NOT remove the story, and though I do plan to revise it, the general plot of the story will remain the same. I had this problem with another Ranma fanfiction of mine as well, "Strange Love." I know I have a bad habit of posting several parts of something without beta-ing it, or writing and posting something as soon as I get the idea. It was different with BND. It's been around for a while, and I have the entire story plotted out. Yet, since it's so old, and I can't afford the time required for a full revision, I just posted the fic "as-is."

But there are several things I adhere to in fanfiction writing--one of them is not straying from an author's original portrayal of characters. Hypocritical, I know, by showing Ranma as someone who gave up on martial arts because of Akane. I look at that now, and think, "That wouldn't work like that. I might need him to get weaker somehow, and I think having him believe Akane is dead might do that for him." Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way, now did it? But I do stick to the fact that Akane doesn't discover Ryoga's curse, and should she, her reactions could vary. I AM a girl, and having been in several of Akane's situations (albeit not the cursed pet pig part), my reaction to someone I needed as a companion while running away from home would be slow acceptance. I would not yell and scream and plot bloody murder; neither would Rumiko Takahashi.

But until I get some parties interested in beta'ing BND on a regular basis, it is, for now, on hold.I apologize for this, and really wish I didn't have to resort to such tactics, but I am upset. 

Thank you for your time,  
Azurite


End file.
